Proyecto Freelanzer
by covenantgirl82
Summary: Abandonada por su padre,sus amigos y su coraje han sido su única luz en su vida,con odio ardiente en su mirada y deseo de venganza corriendo por sus venas,ella compite para ser la mejor entre ella y su hermana,hija de una infidelidad.Ahora,ella aprenderá a confiar y a no decir adiós.M por lenguaje, violencia y situaciones para adultos.Historia previa de Trickster 1 y 2.OCXOC(x6) S2
1. Temporada 1: El comienzo-Sarah

_**Hola a todos! Esta es mi nueva historia, es una historia anterior a lo que ha pasado en Trickster y Trickster 2: The Last Light. Si no las has leído, por favor léelas primero. Aunque esta historia no habla de Shira o Diego (Aunque le pega un poco) Este Fic esta marcado como "M" por la violencia, el vocabulario y varios temas sexuales, si no te gusta no lo leas. **_

_**Bueno, a los que lo quieran leer, muchas gracias. La mayoría de esta historia esta escrita en primera persona, por lo cual será narrado por los puntos de vista de muchos de los personajes. **_

_**Si tienen una sugerencia para los capítulos venideros, no duden en mandarme un PM.**_

_**Muchas gracias, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Proyecto Freelanzer**_

_**Sarah**_

**_Punto de vista de Sarah:_**

No puedo dormir bien desde que llegué aquí, ¿cuál era el costo? Escapar de mi padre, quien me convirtió en un monstruo. En una maquina de matar. Debo aclarar una cosa, no provengo del Planeta Tierra.

Nací en Tribute, hace ya varios años, en el año 2524, para ser exactos. Tribute era una de los planetas colonizados por el humano. Tengo solo 8 años. En el helicóptero en el que vamos los niños se ven aterrorizados. Puedo distinguir a varios provenientes de otras colonias, en los brazos de dos de las 5 enfermeras que nos acompañaban estaban un niño y una niña de 2 años. Habían dos gemelos, un niño y una niña, tal vez de la misma edad que yo. La niña empezó a vomitar sangre. Otra chica morena de un año más grande que yo gritó al ver la sangre. Las enfermeras les encargaron a los niños pequeños a un par de personas en armaduras. Uno de ellos que quitó el casco, para develar a una chica pelinegra de unos 28 años.

La enfermera tomó a la niña que había vomitado en sus brazos y la acostó en una camilla. La mujer pelinegra me miró por varios minutos antes de que la niña de 2 años empezara a llorar. La pelinegra exclamó algo en un idioma diferente al español, húngaro, quizás. La niña morena que estaba a mi lado se me acercó y dijo:

"Ella preguntó si sabes una canción, para calmarla." Yo asentí y comencé a cantar en voz baja.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be all right,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window,_  
_Darlin' everything's on fire._  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_  
_Hold on to this lullaby._  
_Even when the music's gone, gone…_

_Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be all right,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Just close your eyes,_  
_You'll be all right._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_La niña se quedó callada antes de dormirse. La morena que estaba sentada a mi lado me miró antes de presentarse en voz baja: "Mi nombre e_s Diane. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Ella preguntó.

Yo me quedé callada antes de responder: "Sarah. Mucho gusto." El helicóptero se sacudió violentamente. La mujer pelinegra volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" pregunté. "Dijo que nos sujetáramos. Estamos aterrizando." Diane respondió.

Sentí un piquete en mi brazo derecho y me quedé dormida...

Desperté en una cama. Estaba atada. Me moví abrupta mente pero nada funcionaba.

"Cálmate, Sarah." Oí la voz de mi padre. Me quedé helada.

"¿Papá? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde esta mamá?" Pregunté histérica. Él se quedó callado y vi que algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. Él sacó de su bolsillo una cadena con el anillo de compromiso perteneciente de mi madre. "¿Crees qué podrás cuidarlo?"Él preguntó con lagrimas. Yo asentí lentamente, sintiendo el dolor de la perdida en mi corazón.

Mi padre me abrazó, como si yo fuera lo único que él tenía. Por que yo lo era.

"¿Qué le pasó?" pregunté entre lagrimas. Él no respondió, solo siguió abrazándome.

* * *

Mi padre y yo vimos el "sarcófago" en el que mi madre se encontraba. Una mujer de cabello rojo, casi naranja se acercó a mi padre, con una niña uno o dos años menor que yo.

La niña era pelirroja, con el cabello casi naranja al igual que la mujer, sus ojos eran café, y ella traía puesto un vestido negro, como si estuviera de luto. Como si ella hubiera conocido a mi madre.

La mujer le decía algo a mi padre, por lo que traté de escuchar su conversación lo mejor que pude:

"Tony, en verdad, siento la muerte de Alison...pero, ahora no te puedes dar la vuelta y dejarnos solas...¡Por Dios, Tony! Beth es tu hija." La mujer dijo. Mi padre suspiró. "Escucha, Lindsey. Por ahora no podemos estar juntos, tengo a Sarah y necesito que se recupere para poderla ingresar al proyecto a ella y a los otros niños...Pero te enviaré dinero para compensarlo. Para mantenerlas a las dos." Mi padre dijo. La mujer (que al parecer se llamaba Lindsey) negó con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"No, Tony. Tendrás que hacer esto solo. Yo ya he estado cuidando de ella durante sus 7 años de vida. Ya no puedo con ella yo sola, te necesito, Tony." Lindsey suplicó por mi padre. Mi padre abrió la boca para replicar, pero no salió nada, y solo asintió.

"¿Ahora cómo les explico a las dos?" Mi padre preguntó. "Beth ya lo sabe...Se lo tendrás que explicar a tu hija." Lindsey respondió.

* * *

"¿Osea que, ella será mi madrastra, y ella mi "hermana"?" Le pregunté a mi padre mientras barría con la mirada a Lindsey y a Beth. "Si, nena, espero que esto no te incomode. Pero espero que tu, Beth Gianni y yo seamos buenas amigas." Lindsey dijo con una voz muy dulce. Me levanté de la mesa, azotando mis manos contra la misma.

"Ustedes y yo no somos ni seremos nada." Les expliqué, sabiendo que ellas eran producto de una infidelidad de mi padre. Mi padre endureció su mirada. Yo cuando sentí sus ojos ardientes en enojo me traté de tranquilizar y salí corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Desde ese día espiaba a mi padre, y noté que él ya no me hacía caso. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando con Gianni, o estando con su nueva mujer, pero a mi...me regañaba o me golpeaba sin razón...Justo en frente de los otros niños en el orfanato, donde nos estrenaban como militares.

* * *

_**Este ha sido el prologo del personaje de Sarah. También habrá uno para cada personaje. Espero les haya gustado, no se les olvide agregar a favoritos y poner un comentario. Ustedes saben que los amo. Chao, chao. Nos vemos los Sabados, que serán los días que probablemente suba este tipo de capítulos. **_


	2. Carla

_**Hola de nuevo! Nuevo capitulo, yei! Es muy pronto, pero no podía resistir más, tenía que actualizar rápido esta cosa. **_

_**Muchas gracias a: arockerpop por ser la primera en comentar. ¡POR DIOS COMO TE QUIERO! Por cierto, si, el padre de Sarah es un desgraciado por haber engañado a su difunta esposa...Pero, pasarán muchas cosas que no te imaginas en los próximos capítulos. **_

_**Ya ok, dejaré de estar de loca y empezamos con esto. Por cierto, en varios capítulos habrán varias canciones, las cuales yo les daré en nombre. Por ejemplo, la del capitulo anterior era "Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift." **_

_**Bueno, ya. Espero les guste este otro prologo según otro de los personajes. **_

* * *

_**Proyecto Freelanzer**_

_**Carla**_

Mi esposo y yo crecimos juntos en Reach, una colonia de la Tierra. Cuando ambos cumplimos 12 años nos secuestraron...Aunque a nadie le interesó por que eramos huérfanos. A ambos nos habían abandonado desde una muy temprana edad.

Nos llamaron para ir a las demás colonias como Biko o New Harmony para hacer labores de rescate a los civiles, en especial a los niños.

"¿Cuántos llevas, Jorge?" Le pregunté a mi esposo. "Solo uno, un niño de dos años estaba en el sótano de una de las casas." Él me respondió cuando vi a un niño de dos años en sus brazos.

"¿Dónde esta Kurt?" Pregunté un poco preocupada por nuestro compañero.

"¡Aquí estoy, Carla!" Él gritó para llamar nuestra atención cuando lo vimos correr hacia nosotros con algo envuelto en una sabana. "¿Qué traes ahí?" Preguntó Jorge. Me asomé un poco para ver varios mechones de cabello rojo como la sangre (literalmente) y una niña inconsciente.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde la encontraste?" Le pregunté mirando a la niña. "Entré a una de las casas que los Insurreccionistas estaban a punto de quemar y la encontré dormida. Conozco a su padre, y no podía dejarla ahí." Kurt explicó. Oí el toser de la niña.

"Yo la llevaré al Pelican con las enfermeras por si se hizo alguna herida." Me ofrecí a llevarla. Kurt me dio a la niña de más o menos 8 años de edad y me la llevé al vehículo aéreo en el que nos transportaríamos.

Las enfermeras revisaron a la niña y dijeron que ella había aspirado mucho humo. Pero que ella se pondría bien.

Me senté con ella dormida en mis brazos, cantándole una canción en mi lengua natal.

_Emlékszem azokra éjszakát, _

_míg a mesterséges fény alatt. _

_keres, hogy nehéz megtalálni. _  
_Valaki el a szemem elől és a lélek._

_Először is, úgy éreztem, olyan magas. _  
_De hamarosan, nos, mi minden esik._

_Senki nem fogott meg, _  
_vagy érdekelte._

**_(Traducción, húngaro-español) _**

_Recuerdo esas noches,_

_estando bajo luces artificiales. _  
_buscando al difícil de encontrar. _  
_Alguien lejos de mi vista y mente._

_Numero uno, me sentí tan alta. _  
_Pero, pronto, bueno, todos caemos._

_Nadie me atrapaba, _  
_o le importaba._

Vi como Kurt entró al Pelican junto con Jorge. Aquí en Tribute solo habíamos encontrado a dos supervivientes. La niña que Kurt había encontrado y el niño de dos años.

Nuestro transporte hizo viajes por muchas de las colonias terrestres, y solo habíamos encontrado a 7 niños, incluyendo a los anteriormente mencionados. La niña pelirroja despertó y la primera persona a la que vio fue a Kurt.

"¡Kurt!" Ella gritó de alegría, antes de correr a abrazarlo. "¡Hola, Sarayhtah! _**(Se pronuncia como se** **escribe)**_" Kurt exclamó devolviendo le el abrazo. ¿Sarayhtah? Creo que era un nombre griego que significaba "Belleza y astucia." Así que esa niña era Sarayhtah Mason, la hija del director Anthony Mason y de la Capitán Alison Vega.

Pasó mucho rato y me estaba quedando dormida justo antes de que aterrizáramos en Reach, al orfanato de Onyx, donde entrenarían a los niños que encontramos para una especie de proyecto loco.

Jorge se acercó a mi oído a susurrarme algo:

"Nehéz nap nem igaz, drágám?" _("¿Día pesado no es así, dulzura?")_ Él preguntó. Yo reí antes de responder:

"Igen, örülök, hogy életét mentette meg ezek a gyerekek. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lesz velünk, ha Anya még mindig él. Lenne a legboldogabb anya a világon." _("Si, pero me alegro haber salvo las vidas de estos niños. Me pregunto que sería de nosotros si Anya siguiera con vida. Sería la madre más feliz del mundo.") _Le dije con una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla.

_"Ígérem, hogy vissza, hogy megpróbálja egy másik alkalommal, Carla." ("Te prometo que lo volveremos intentar alguna otra vez, Carla.") _Él me prometió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo había perdido una parte de él. Su hija. Nuestra hija. La cosa que nos unía, y nos liberaría de nuestras vidas militares. En donde nuestra alma pendía de un hilo muy fácil de romper.

Habíamos elegido su nombre, su ropa, habíamos preparado nuestro papeleo para marcarme como "Madre en intervención." pero no había funcionado...No iba a funcionar, aunque la hubiéramos tenido, nos la hubieran quitado, de una o de otra forma. Me sentí feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz, por que, no tendría que separarme de una parte de mi a su momento de llegada. Y triste, por que, no podría dar continuidad a la vida.

Miré a la niña pelirroja quien aun seguía cantando a la niña de 2 años que encontramos en New Harmony. Me recordaba a mi cuando era pequeña y tenía a mis hermanos.

* * *

A lo largo de nuestros años vi como Sarayhtah crecía, siendo infeliz, volviéndose una mujer sin emociones. Eso había sido producto de la infidelidad de su padre. Vi como su madrastra la golpeaba por desobedecerla. Por un momento me sentí orgullosa de ella, ser rebelde ante la maldad. Eso la llevaría a un muy grande triunfo o a un fracaso.

Nunca conocí bien a la verdadera Sarayhtah Mason, pero tarde o temprano, ella se volverá lo que antes era. Y yo estaré ahí, para cuidar la espalda de la niña pelirroja que vi abrazando a Kurt ese día, a pesar de que ella ya se hubiera convertido en mujer.

Ella sería mi Anya, la hija que nunca tuve.

* * *

_**Capitulo triste, lo se. Ya el próximo será un poco más explicativo. Y ya empezara la historia de verdad. Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, la imagen de portada irá cambiando periódicamente de acuerdo con la aparición de los personajes. Por ahora la imagen es Sarah. **_

_**Y muchos me pidieron que pusiera los nombres COMPLETOS de TODOS los personajes de acuerdo con su aparición y como se pronuncian sus nombres...Así que aquí están:**_

_**1.- Sarayhtah "Sarah" Mason.**_

_**2.- Anthony "Tony" Mason.**_

_**3.- Alison Vega/ Mason**_

_**4.- Lindsey Bricker.**_

_**5.- Beth Gianni "Tex" Bricker/ Mason.**_

_**6.- Carla Rogers/ Stroud.**_

_**7.- Jorge Stroud.**_

_**8.- Diane Rocket.**_

_**9.- Kurt Sullyvan. **_

_**10.- Serin Osman.**_

_**11.- Io (Se pronuncia Ayio)**_

_**12.- Adalisse "Ada" Breackgamebell.**_

_**13.- Noth Beakgamebell.**_

_**14.- Jacobo "Jake" Stones.**_

_**15.- Alexander "Alex" Barton.**_

_**16.- Saker "York" Keyes. **_

_**Bueno, al menos esos son los personajes que por ahora aparecerán. En capítulos posteriores aparecerán los demás. Y tendré que ir preparando muchas imágenes para subir y poner de portada, (dibujé a dos de los personajes con emparejamiento compartiendo cama xD) Pero esa imagen la pondré cuando sea su momento. **_

_**Hehe. Y si, tengo los primeros 9 capítulos de esta historia escritos en un cuaderno, así que avanzaremos rápido. Por que creo que está imagen puede constar de hasta 100 capítulos, no lo se. No se hasta donde llegue mi cordura. **_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no se olviden comentar y agregar a favoritos. Les mando besos y abrazos, chao! :***_


	3. Hay algo roto

_**Hola otra vez *se pone a saltar como loca* Ok, ya, dejaré de actuar como loca maniática :3 En este capitulo, empieza la verdadera historia. Empezamos con varias series de recuerdos. Es un capitulo muy significativo y muy explicativo. En este capitulo hay un soundtrack, tan bello que me encantó desde el momento en el que lo oí. La canción se llama In the Water-Anadel. Les dejo el link:**_

**_ watch?v=sCEsufynALk_**

_**Es una canción hermosa, que si la entiendes muy bien desde un punto de vista personal te llega al corazón. **_

_**Ok, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Hay algo roto.**_

"¿Qué te pasa, Sarah?" Kurt le preguntó a la niña de 9 años, quien estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

"No lo se, siento que algo esta roto." Ella respondió. Kurt frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella.

"¿Qué está roto?" Kurt preguntó. Sarah se encogió de hombros. "Yo lo estoy." Ella respondió. Kurt giró los ojos.

"¿Por qué no quieres aprovechar tu talento como poetisa?" Kurt volvió a preguntar. "¿Cómo quieres que lo aproveche, Kurt? Si mi futuro será ser asesinada en las pruebas o por los Insurrectos. Para eso todos los niños de aquí estamos siendo entrenados." Sarah reclamó.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Kurt hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una foto con la madre de Sarah.

"Ten, fue lo que saqué de tu casa antes de que se quemara." Él le mostró la foto. Sarah la tomó en sus manos y sonrió.

"¿Nos tomamos una foto?" Kurt preguntó sacando del cajón del tocador de Sarah una cámara que hacía fotos instantáneas. Kurt extendió la mano y abrazó a Sarah, atrayendo la hacia él. Los dos voltearon a la lente y sonrieron. La foto salió inmediatamente. Sarah la guardó en su cajón junto con la foto de su madre.

Una campana sonó. Sarah suspiró decepcionada.

"Ven, Sarayhtah. Es hora de cenar." Kurt le ofreció su brazo a la niña y los dos se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

_**Perdón.**_

Sarah estaba en la mesa sentada cruzada de brazos, tratando de ignorar a su madrastra quien la estaba regañando.

"¿Sarah? ¿Sarah? ¿Me estás escuchando aunque sea?" Lindsey preguntó enojada. "¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" La adolescente pelirroja de 13 años preguntó. Sarah volvió a su realidad cuando sintió el ardor de la bofetada que Lindsey le había dado en su mejilla derecha. Sarah soltó un quejido.

"Sarah, cuando te estoy hablando quiero que me pongas atención. ¿Ok?" Lindsey preguntó. Sarah asintió y escuchó: "¿Por qué golpeaste a Beth Gianni?" Lindsey preguntó bajando el tono de su voz, pero aun así sonaba muy molesta.

"Ella empezó el pleito. La ignoré y cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento no medí mi fuerza y la golpeé muy fuerte. Lo siento si herí mucho a Tex." Sarah se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sarah solo podía escuchar las respiraciones de cada una. Lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Lindsey ya no estaba en la habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella volviera a la habitación junto con Gianni (o Tex como le decían todos), y Kurt. Sarah sintió un calor quemante en sus mejillas, sabiendo que Kurt se sentiría decepcionado de su acción.

"Teniente Coronel, Kurt 051, ¿usted vio el momento en el que la señorita Sarayhtah Mason agredió físicamente a mi hija?" Lindsey preguntó. "No, señora." Kurt respondió. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Sarah, ante la inminente respuesta de su mejor amigo.

"Levántate, Sarah, y pídele una disculpa a Beth." Lindsey ordenó. Sarah suspiró y sacó las palabras de su boca, tratando de ocultar un chillido:

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención lastimarte." Ella dijo. Lindsey negó con la cabeza.

"Pídele disculpas...de rodillas." Ella ordenó. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría Lindsey para humillar a Sarah?

Sarah se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. "Lo siento." Ella susurró. "¿La escuchaste, Beth?" Lindsey preguntó a su hija. Gianni negó con la cabeza. "Hazlo otra vez más alto." La mujer ordenó.

"¡Lo siento!" Sarah gritó antes de estallar en lagrimas. "Kurt, ¿podría usted llevarla a su habitación?" Lindsey pidió, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más amable. Kurt asintió y recogió a Sarah del suelo. Kurt salió con Sarah en sus brazos, ella ocultado la cara en su pecho, mojando su camisa de lagrimas. Kurt la llevó a su habitación y la sentó en la cama. Él la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Sarah, necesito que dejes de llorar..." Kurt pidió. Sarah se secó las lagrimas. Kurt tragó saliva y continuó: "Ya casi faltan 2 años para que te ingresen en el proyecto. Te cuidaré la espalda, trataré de hacer que Lindsey no te toque. Mañana empiezan las clases, te enseñarán a luchar, técnicas de combate, primeros auxilios. Quiero que luches por ser la mejor, no importa la situación. Yo quiero que sigas siempre adelante." Kurt pidió. Sarah asintió y lo abrazó.

"¿Kurt?" Sarah preguntó. "¿Si?" Él devolvió la pregunta. "¿Cómo murió mi madre?" Sarah preguntó. Kurt se quedó congelado. La adolescente pelirroja sabía que había más de una persona que supiera como murió Alison, además de Tony, ese era Kurt.

Él no sabía que contestar, solo se quedó callado. "Contéstame, por favor, Kurt." Sarah suplicó. "Tuvo una hemorragia. Por un disparo debajo del corazón." Él contestó, tratando de ocultar un suspiró.

Kurt sintió como las manos de Sarah caían lentamente de sus hombros. Sintió su respiración detenerse. Él la miró. Ella estaba dormida.

* * *

_**He aquí mi capitulo :D Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, gracias por seguir :D me hacen feliz, como una lombriz :D**_

_**Jeje, por cierto. **_

_**arockerpop: Alison es la madre biológica de Shira xD y Lindsey es su madrastra, quien es la que la golpeaba. Y si, tienes razón, a Lindsey no le importa que le pase a Sarah, con tal de recibir dinero de su padre, Tony. **_

_**Bueno, yo los amo y más a ti, Paty :D Te mando unos besotes sabor a cereal que acabo de cenar xD Y nos vemos el próximo capitulo :D bye. **_

_**Los amo, no se les olvide poner un review y agregar a favoritos y seguir :***_

_**Besos y abrazos. **_


	4. Elegir

_**Hola a todo el mundo otra vez! Este es el segundo capitulo :D Espero les haya gustado el anterior. Este capitulo es un poco interesante, así que espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Elegir.**_

Sarah miró su despertador, eran las 5:00 a.m. Ella se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cama de su compañera de cuarto.

"Diane, despierta. Tenemos que ir a la Academia." Sarah la sacudió. Diane bostezó y se cubrió con las sabanas. "Déjame en paz, Sarah." La adolescente castaña se quejó y volvió a dormir. Sarah rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño con un vaso. Ella lo llenó de agua fría y volvió a donde estaba Diane. Y lo tiró sobre su cama, haciendo que la castaña cayera de la misma con un gritó.

"¡Maldita seas, Sarah!" Diane maldijo. "Ya calmada, vamos a vestirnos." Sarah dijo con una risa antes de lanzar le su uniforme limpio a Diane. Las dos adolescentes se vistieron.

El uniforme de Sarah consistía en una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda gris obscuro que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros, y un saco del mismo color de la falda.

El uniforme de Diane era el que los varones usaban, ya que a ella no se le hacía de agrado usar una falda. El uniforme de Diane, solo cambiaba de acuerdo al pantalón y el calzado (los cuales eran unos tenis muy gastados)

* * *

Las horas de clase transcurrían de manera normal, un tanto tedioso pero era su obligación asistir a la escuela. Sarah estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre su escritorio, pero la voz de Serin Osman captó su atención.

"Como nuestra última actividad en la clase de hoy: Quiero que todos ustedes se dividan de acuerdo a sus edades." La mujer pelinegra ordenó. Todos los niños y adolescentes se ordenaron de acuerdo a sus edades. Serin continuó.

"Bien, muchachos. Como ustedes saben, a través del conocimiento que han adquirido a lo largo de estos años; todos los soldados traen consigo una Inteligencia Artificial que ellos forman a su manera, de acuerdo a su comportamiento o forma de aprendizaje. Cada uno de ustedes elegirá a su Inteligencia Artificial...o puede que sean elegidos por su Inteligencia Artificial." Serin dijo con una sonrisa.

Un niño que habían entre los más pequeños de 7 años levantó la mano.

"Permiso para hablar, Almirante Osman." Él pidió. "Dime, Jacobo." Serin le concedió la palabra.

"¿Qué hay de diferencia si nuestra Inteligencia Artificial nos escoge?" Él preguntó. Serin sonrió.

"Las IA's no suelen elegir a su portador, y si es que lo hacen, ven algo especial en él o ella..." Hubo una larga pausa, mientras Serin pensaba en quien elegir como su primer candidato para elegir a su Inteligencia Artificial. "Señorita Adalisse, usted será la primera en escoger." Serin dijo.

Todos en la habitación miraron a un chica rubia a un lado de Sarah. La niña rubia soltó la mano de otro chico rubio que al parecer era su gemelo y se dirigió al frente, donde habían varios chips con Inteligencias Artificiales.

"¿T-tengo que elegir una?" Ella preguntó con una voz tímida. Serin asintió.

La chica rubia, de nombre Adalisse tomó uno de los chips que se encontraban en frente de ella que era color rosa. Este se prendió, develando a una mujer joven japonesa que vestía un quimono. La IA habló por primera vez:

"La muerte de un hombre es una tragedia, pero la muerte de miles de hombres es una estadística." Ella dijo. Adalisse dio un sobresalto. "Mi nombre es Himihko, mi numero de serie es Hmkh-92345. Y supongo tu eres mi portadora." Himihko dijo, dirigiendo se a Adalisse.

"Muy bien, Adalisse. Puedes volver a tu asiento con Himihko." Serin dijo. Adalisse asintió, tomó a Himihko y volvió a su lugar.

Serin exploró con la mirada a los otros alumnos y encontró a Diane bostezando. La mujer pelinegra sonrió para sí misma y habló: "Diane, ¿te importaría ser la segunda voluntaria?"

Diane se congeló cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella. La niña morena clara se acercó tímidamente a la mesa y escogió con cuidado.

Hubo un pequeño resplandor verde en uno de los chips. Ella lo tomó y este, debeló a un músico llamado Kurt Cobain, este habló por primera vez:

"El auténtico amigo es el que lo sabe todo sobre ti y sigue siendo tu amigo. Mi nombre es Milo, y tu eres mi nueva portadora mi numero de serie es Ml-24564." Milo se presentó. Diane sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a su lugar antes de que Serin se lo pidiera.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro niños, pasaron varios minutos, casi una hora, y todo se tornaba aburrido. Sarah despertó de su trance cuando todos la miraron. Ella alzó la vista para mirar a Serin quien tenía los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándola.

El grupo con los chicos y chicas de 16 años (los cuales solo eran 13, en su mayoría hombres) se rieron de la lentitud de Sarah al reaccionar. Solo uno de ellos se quedó callado y golpeó levemente en el hombro a uno de sus compañeros para que se calmasen. Ellos se quedaron callados al ver a Serin.

"Señorita Mason, usted es la última." La Almirante dijo. Sarah se levantó de su asiento. Siendo seguida por la mirada de sus compañeros. Observó el escritorio por un rato, tratando de elegir, aunque todos los demás chicos y chicas ya había elegido habían sobrado al menos unos 20 chips con Inteligencias Artificiales. Hubo una con un resplandor negro que le llamó la atención. Ella a punto de tomar ese chip fue atraída por otra Inteligencia, que se activó por sí misma. Era una mujer griega, con un vestido largo que llegaba a sus tobillos. Esta habló por primera vez:

"Me han dejado escoger. ¿Te lo he contado alguna vez? Escogí a la soldado que quise. Ya me conocerás. Pero investigué, observé mientras sufrías, mientras te convertías en la soldado que necesitamos que seas. Al igual que los demás eres fuerte, rápida, valiente. ¡Una líder nacida! Pero tu tienes algo que los demás no tienen, algo que solo he visto yo. ¿Lo adivinas?...Suerte. Mi nombre es Io, y tu eres mi portadora, así como yo soy la tuya. Y te saludo ante todos." La Inteligencia Artificial dijo. Serin quedó sorprendida de que por primera vez en su vida ella presenció la elección de un portador por parte de una IA.

"Pueden retirarse, muchachos y muchachas." Serin dijo, mientras veía como los niños y niñas abandonaban la habitación.

* * *

_**Nuevo capitulo! Yei! Espero les haya gustado. Faltan 3 capítulos más para que se acabe la primera temporada y empecemos con la segunda! Estoy feliz. **_

_**Si, y empezaré a publicar esta historia como si fuera una historia de T.V. por temporadas, que constarán de 8 a 15 capítulos cada una. Aunque aun estoy en duda. No se si manejarme TODAS las temporadas en esta sola sección (o historia, como le quieran llamar) o ponerla separada (haciendo otra historia aparte con las demás temporadas, cada una a parte)**_

_**No lo se, lo pensaré después, pero nuestra meta es llegar a los 100 capítulos :D Ok, ya. **_

_**Les mando muchos besos, y abrazos, los amo. **_

_**No se olviden de poner un comentario y agregar a favoritos y/o seguir.**_

_**Los leeré luego :D**_


	5. Entrevista

_**Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que han comentado y más por los que comentaron poniendo criticas acerca de los personajes o los sucesos. En verdad, me encantan esos comentarios :) Bueno, haré todas las temporadas en una misma historia, para que podamos tener los 100 capítulos :) Bueno, espero les guste :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Entrevista.**_

Kurt entró a la habitación de Sarah y de Diane, solo para verlas a las dos platicando con Milo y con Io.

Las dos adolescentes lo miraron.

"Kurt, ¿qué pasa?" Sarah preguntó.

"Les tengo noticias. Traídas desde la oficina de tu padre. Mañana vendrán más de dos mil personas y verán a todos los chicos y chicas de aquí para ingresar a cada uno a una compañía. Vendrán las principales, las cuales son la Alfa, Beta y la Gamma. Cada una de esas compañías tiene cientos de representantes y patrocinadores, y si quieren terminar en una de esas tres tienen que hacer que el publico las quiera. Mañana las arreglarán, se presentarán en un gran escenario, donde todos las verán. Pasado mañana pelearán con uno de los soldados de cada una de las compañías, y un día después las entrevistarán individualmente dependiendo a que líderes de las compañías hayan impresionado." Kurt explicó.

"¿Y cómo puede hacerse para que el publico las quiera?" Milo preguntó. Io rió: "Es muy simple, mi querido hermano. La forma de hacer que una persona quiera a otra sería siendo que nuestras portadoras fueran ellas mismas." Io explicó con una sonrisa.

"¿En qué consiste la entrevista de mañana?" Diane preguntó. "Algo muy sencillo, les harán preguntas sobre ustedes. Es más una prueba de madurez."

"Es más o menos como la entrevista de Los Juegos del Hambre, ¿no?" Sarah preguntó con una pequeña risa. "Básicamente." Kurt dijo.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Carla ayudaba a las dos adolescentes a prepararse. Diane traía puesto un vestido estilo India Mohawk y varias pulseras adornaban sus muñecas y tobillos, su cabello castaño estaba tejido en una larga trenza.

Sarah tenía un vestido negro con vuelo, que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla. Su pelo estaba amarrado a media coleta, dejando caer su cabello hasta media espalda.

"Ok, ¿ya saben que hacer?" Carla preguntó. Las dos asintieron. "Actuar con seriedad." Diane dijo. "Obedecer y siempre mirar al frente." Sarah dijo. "¿Y...?" Carla preguntó.

"Ser nosotras mismas." Las dos dijeron al unisono.

"Bien, váyanse. Kurt debe estar esperándolas." Carla dijo. Las dos niñas salieron.

Ellas veían como los otros salían de sus habitaciones, con diferentes temáticas en su ropa. Dependía de la actividad que hacían en su planeta natal. Había niños vestidos de mineros, otras vestidos de militares. Sarah miró a uno de los chicos de 15 años que salía de su habitación junto con su compañero.

Los dos voltearon a ver a las dos chicas y les sonrieron. Sarah se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, mientras que Diane les contraatacó con un guiño.

* * *

"¿Lista, Diane?" Kurt le preguntó. Diane asintió, un poco nerviosa. Kurt se llevó a Diane y Sarah quedó sola en la habitación con los dos muchachos anteriormente mencionados y los dos gemelos.

"¿Es tu amiga?" La chica rubia preguntó mientras todos miraban al monitor, en el cual se mostraba la entrevista de Diane. Sarah la miró y se quedó callada, y asintió.

"¿Tu eres la que fue elegida por la IA, no?" Su gemelo, el chico rubio preguntó. "Si."

La chica se hizo hacia delante en su asiento y le extendió la mano a Sarah: "Adalisse Breakgamebell...Para ti solo Ada." Ella se presentó. "Sarayhtah Mason. Saryh o Sarah para los amigos." Sarah respondió estrechando sus manos. El rubio le extendió su mano esta vez.

"North Breakgamebell." Él dijo. "Encantada de conocerte." Sarah le devolvió el saludo. Sarah giró su vista, para enfrentarse con la mirada de los otros dos chicos.

"¿Ustedes?" North preguntó.

"Rockie. Nada de apellido, solo eso." Uno de ellos, que era castaño de ojos color miel dijo. El otro, era rubio de ojos azules se quedó en silencio por un segundo y se presentó:

"Saker Keyes. Todos me dicen "York" Por eso de la providencia." Él se presentó con una risa.

"Sarah. Es tu turno." Kurt dijo detrás de ella. Sarah se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Kurt.

* * *

"La siguiente en nuestra lista es una chica con un gran potencial de convertirse en lo que ustedes la moldeen. Sarayhtah Mason." El presentador dijo. Sarah hizo su camino a través del escenario, oyendo a las personas presentes aplaudiéndole.

"Bienvenida, Sarah." Él dijo y los dos se sentaron.

"Sarayhtah, te haré una serie de preguntas. ¿Estás lista?" Él preguntó. Sarah asintió con una sonrisa.

"¿Originalmente, de que colonia humana provienes?"

"Nací en la Tierra, en Irlanda. Pero me crié en Tribute, en la ciudad de Lake of Cries." Sarah respondió de manera seria.

"¿Qué harías si el enemigo te atrapara?" El hombre preguntó. Sarah suspiró un poco antes de responder: "Lucharía hasta que mi vida acabara. Moriría de pie antes que vivir de rodillas." La pelirroja miró al publico, quienes en su mayoría los representantes de las compañías existente la miraban con esperanza de ser su candidata estrella para sus proyectos. Sarah se sintió orgullosa de su respuesta. La llevaba por buen camino.

"Sarah, a todos nos sorprendió mucho cuando tu IA te eligió, ¿puedes hablarnos acerca de lo que sentiste en ese momento?" Sarah se quedó callada sin saber que responder.

"Bueno...yo, no se que sentí en ese momento...Fue una mezcla de emociones. Me sentí muy sorprendida cuando ella me dijo que me había elegido por que tenía suerte. Pero, después de hablar con ella un rato, ambas nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos un vinculo. Nos mantenía conectadas, ella es mi portadora, así como yo soy la suya." Sarah respondió con seguridad en sus palabras.

Todos quedaron impresionados de su respuesta.

"¿Quieres matar grupos insurrectos?" El hombre preguntó. "No..." Hubo una larga pausa y un silencio mortal entre todos. "No, no sería lo correcto matarlos. Ellos tienen una forma de pensar y nosotros otra. Pero esta es la única manera en la que podemos solucionar las cosas por ahora. Por que cada uno de nosotros tiene por que pelear." La pelirroja respondió.

El hombre tomó a Sarah de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

"Sarayhtah, esta es la última pregunta: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo tu madre murió y qué fue lo último que te dijo?" Sarah se quedó callada, intentando no llorar.

"Mi madre tenía un dicho. Ella casi no estaba cuando era una niña. Y cuando lo estaba, ella solo se quedaba por un tiempo muy corto. Parecía que ella tenía que estar en algún lado, y que tenía algo importante que hacer. Y...la última vez que la vi, ella...nunca me diría adiós. En vez de eso, ella me decía "Nunca digas adiós." Si no dices "adiós", entonces no te vas de verdad. Tu...solo no estás aquí por ahora." Sarah respondió con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla derecha.

El hombre y ella se levantaron de sus asientos. "Gracias por tu participación. Damas y caballeros: Sarayhtah Mason: "¡El trébol de las cuatro hojas!" El hombre dijo, haciendo referencia a la suerte que Io había mencionado a Sarah.

Hubo una lluvia de aplausos. Sarah sonrió para sí misma antes de dar una reverencia y dejar el escenario. Lista para enfrentar los retos de los próximos días.

* * *

_**Aquí está el capitulo del día de hoy, espero les haya gustado. Yo los leeré el próximo capitulo. No se olviden de seguir, agregar a favoritos y poner un review o una CRITICA.**_

_**Y bueno, he decidido que haré todas las temporadas en una sola historia. Para que lleguemos a los 100 capítulos :9**_

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo de mi parte por ahora. Yo los leeré luego, los quiero, bye :***_


	6. Pelea

_**Hola de nuevo! Este es el otro capitulo. Amé sus comentarios, en serio. En verdad, ustedes me hacen salir adelante. Bueno, este es el capitulo nuevo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Empecemos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Pelea.**_

Sarah veía a Diane pelear contra un chico de la Compañía Omega. Diane, le venció sin esfuerzo en cuestión de segundos. "Mason, Sarayhtah." La voz de Serin la llamó al centro.

La chica pelirroja caminó al centro de la habitación. Esperando, que contrincante sería.

"Pelearás con Ash, de la compañía Beta." Serin dijo. Un chico castaño de ojos azules se acercó. Y le extendió la mano a Sarah: "Buena suerte, chica." Él dijo. "Siempre." Sarah susurró para sí.

Los dos retrocedieron un paso uno del otro. Ash atacó primero con un golpe a la mandíbula que ella bloqueó con agilidad. Sarah contraatacó rápidamente con un golpe a la boca del estomago y rematando con una patada a la cara. Ash cayó al suelo con un poco de sangre en la nariz y rió. "Buena pelea." Sarah dijo, ayudando le a levantarse.

Ash volvió a su lugar. La pelirroja miró a Kurt, quien le guiñó un ojo. "Bien, pelearás con Kai de la Compañía Alfa." Kurt al oír las palabras de Serin se empezó a preocupar. Los de la Compañía Alfa eran extremadamente agresivos.

Un chico de rasgos coreanos se puso en frente de Sarah. Él se puso en posición de combate y le lanzó un fuerte golpe al costado izquierdo. Sarah cayó al suelo y volvió a levantarse, antes de lanzar le un puñetazo a su mejilla derecha. Kai se lanzó encima de ella con fuerza bruta y la golpeó fuertemente en la cara, abriéndole el labio. Sarah volteó el papel con un fuerte golpe y ella ya había quedado encima y lo empezó a golpear de igual manera.

Él se hartó de ser golpeado por una chica 4 años menor que él y la jaló del cabello. Haciéndole caer boca abajo en el suelo. Estaba listo para darle un golpe en la columna vertebral, el cual le quitaría la vida o la dejaría paralitica.

"La va a matar." Carla dijo preocupada. Serin hizo caso omiso.

Sarah reaccionó y se dio la vuelta, para envolver su pierna al rededor de su tobillo y tirarle al suelo, rematando le con una patada que lo dejó inconsciente. Sarah se limpió la sangre de la boca y nariz y se levantó del suelo. Los líderes de las Compañías que se encontraban presentes le aplaudieron.

Una pareja, un hombre y una mujer (que ya se notaba su edad un poco avanzada) se acercaron a Lindsey, quien veía las peleas a un lado de Tony y Serin. La mujer le susurró:

"¿Cuánto piden por esa chica?" Lindsey se quedó callada.

"¿Cuánto ofrecen ustedes?" Ella devolvió la pregunta. "4 millones y una fragata humana." La mujer ofreció. Lindsey sonrió de oreja a oreja y volteó a ver a la mujer. "Le diré algo. Si ella llega a ser aceptada en cualquiera de las Compañías no tan importantes se la venderé a un buen precio."

"Trato hecho."

* * *

Carla y Kurt curaban a Sarah y a Diane. Kurt puso un poco de alcohol en los raspones de los brazos de Diane y ella gimió de dolor. "No te muevas, Diane. Ya casi termino." Kurt pidió.

Diane rió. "No me lucí tanto, con suerte y terminaré en la Omega...o ¡OUCH! en la Compañía Sierra." Diane dijo con un gemido de dolor, cuando Kurt suturó una herida que ella tenía en la pierna.

"Me sorprende como se defendieron las dos. Creí que te iban a matar, Sarah." Milo dijo. Carla limpió la herida del labio de Sarah. Ella apretó los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor.

"Es la primera cicatriz que tienes. Me sorprende que en las veces que Lindsey te haya golpeado no te haya dejado marca." Carla dijo. Todos rieron (incluyendo Io) pero no Milo.

"Milo, ¿por qué tu no ríes?" Sarah preguntó. "Verás, señorita Mason. La mayoría de las inteligencias artificiales (o abreviado que sería IA) son creadas a través de circuitos y chips contenedores de información. Pero en el caso de mi hermana, Io, ella fue creada a partir de la replica de un cerebro humano, lo cual le permite tener emociones y ciertos gustos, como lo hacen los humanos." Milo explicó.

"¿Y de cuánto es la vida de una IA?" Diane preguntó. "Eso es fácil. La vida de una IA normal es de 18 años. Básicamente nos morimos de tanto pensar." Io robó las palabras de la boca de Milo.

"Listo, ya estás, Diane." Kurt dijo, mientras terminaba de vendar su pierna. "Gracias, Kurt." Diane agradeció.

"Escuchen, chicas. Mañana es su último día para demostrar que valen oro. No importa lo que pase. Ahí estaré yo, solo para ustedes dos." Kurt dijo, y las abrazó.

* * *

_**Aquí esta mi capitulo. Espero les haya gustado. No olviden poner un review o una critica. Se los agradecería mucho. **_

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy. Los veré mañana si la vida o mi condición física me lo permite. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**AVISO: Ampliaré la primera temporada. Pero en uno de los próximos capítulos habrá temas para adultos, así que quedan advertidos. **_

_**Bueno, los veo luego. Me despido de ustedes por hoy. Chao :D**_


	7. Decisión

_**¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos? xD Aquí estoy otra vez, como es obvio. Espero les guste el capitulo. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Decisión.**_

Carla veía a través de la ventanilla como entrevistaban a Diane. Los dueños de la Compañía Sierra la hacían reír mucho. Entonces Carla se preguntó por que se tenían entre tantas carcajadas.

"¿Entonces ustedes me quieren en la Compañía Sierra?" Diane preguntó. El dueño de la compañía asintió. "Creo que serías una gran ayuda en nuestra compañía."

"¿Hay alguna oferta o algo que tenga que saber?" Diane preguntó. "Bueno, cuando cumplas los 17 años se te asignará con un equipo. Serías como un tipo de mercenaria. Te llamaremos en caso de que haya una misión en la que soliciten tu presencia, si cumples el objetivo se te pagará. Podrás tener un trabajo a parte de trabajar con nosotros."

"¿Es cómo si tuviera una doble vida?" Diane preguntó. "Si, si lo quieres tomar de esa manera así es."

"Ok, creo que estaré en su compañía. Me agrada la idea de trabajar con ustedes." Diane dijo.

"Bueno ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Diane." El hombre dijo extendiéndole una mano y guiándola fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras en otra habitación se encontraba Sarah, despidiéndose de el fundador de la Compañía Beta, para dar paso a su último entrevistador. Los de la Compañía Alfa.

"Hola. ¿Así qué tu eres Sarayhtah Mason?" Una mujer de edad avanzada. Sarah asintió.

"Mi nombre es Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. Soy la directora de la Compañía Alfa." La mujer se presentó. "Y yo soy el Capitán Jacob Keyes. Soy el supervisor al mando de la Compañía Alfa." El hombre de edad avanzada dijo.

"Mucho gusto." Sarah dijo, acomodándose el flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho. "Ayer hablamos con tu madrastra, Lindsey." La mujer dijo. Sarah suspiró.

"No acepto unirme a su Compañía." Ella dijo levantándose de su silla. "Por favor, Sarah, quédate. Esto es importante." La mujer pidió. Sarah de mala gana se sentó nuevamente.

"Le ofrecimos un precio por ti. No queríamos pasar por todo este proceso. No queríamos que te mataras pensando en que Compañía quedarte, ya que notamos que todas las compañías pusieron sus ojos en ti. Y sabíamos que la Alfa sería tu mejor opción. Te queremos en nuestra compañía."Jacob dijo.

"¿Qué me darían a cambio?" Sarah preguntó. La doctora rió.

"Lo mismo que ofrecen las demás que compañías, pero mejor. Una vida, un equipo, pago, entrenamiento arduo." La mujer dijo. Sarah levantó una ceja.

"Vimos a millones de niños pasar por esto. Al igual que tu. Y al igual que tu, muchos sufrieron...Al igual que tu, y solo dos de ellos tuvieron suerte. Un chico llamado John, y una niña llamada...Alison." La mujer continuó. Sarah levantó la mirada.

"Ella era una soldado formidable, fuerte, rápida y ágil. Como ella no había ninguna...hasta que naciste tú." Jacob Keyes dijo. Sarah sonrió.

"Hemos notado que tienes una pequeña amistad con nuestro hijo, Saker." Halsey dijo. La sonrisa de Sarah se amplió.

"Sarah, te diremos por que te hemos elegido..." Hubo un largo silencio. "Tuvimos una hija. Ella murió hace unos años...una chica igual que tu madre, te vimos ayer y nos sorprendimos de tu sabiduría y madurez. Ustedes dos eran un reflejo de tu madre." Jacob Keyes dijo.

"La verdad, no se que pensar. Pero...tengan un lugar preparado para mi." Sarah dijo.

"Muchas gracias, Sarah." La doctora Halsey dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Aquí está mi nuevo capitulo. Espero les haya gustado. Bueno, al parecer Halsey y Keyes querían algo bueno para Sarah. **_

_**Ok, no se les olvide poner un comentario o una critica. Nos vemos después, chao! :D**_


	8. Correspondencia

_**¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos? xD Aquí estoy otra vez, como es obvio. Espero les guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios del día de ayer :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Correspondencia.**_

Todos los chicos y chicas de la Academia corrían como locos. Abrazándose, abriendo sobres, llorando, unos empacando sus cosas.

Sarah, Beth Gianni, Kurt, Carla, Diane, Tony y Lindsey se encontraban juntos comiendo en una gran mesa. Todos en total silencio. Lindsey aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención:

"Beth, cariño, Sarah. Hoy llegaron los resultados. Kurt, por favor." Lindsey pidió. Kurt hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó 15 sobres, tres se los entregó a Gianni, 2 a Diane y 10 sobres a Sarah.

Diane fue la primera en abrirlos, ella sonrió y gritó de alegría antes de abrazar a Sarah.

"¿Qué pasó, Diane?" Carla preguntó. "¡Me quedé en la compañía Sierra!" Ella gritó con alegría. Tex (o Gianni o Beth Gianni) giró los ojos y abrió el primer sobre. Y suspiró "Bueno, era de la Compañía Gamma, no era para mucho." Ella dijo, antes de abrir el sobre con el sello de la compañía Alfa. Ella lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Un pequeño momento pasó antes de que Gianni tomara una gran bocanada de aire y comenzara a llorar. Lindsey tomó la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Disculpe las molestias, señorita Mason, Beth Gianni. Pero por motivos de seguridad el directivo de la U.N.S.C y O.N.I ha decidido no ingresarla a nuestra Compañía. Lamentamos este dificultoso proceso. Que tenga buen día." Lindsey terminó de leer. Ella se apresuró a abrir el sobre de la compañía Beta, en el cual aceptaba a Gianni.

Sarah ya estaba mirando los los sobres, eran de todas la compañías existentes. Todas solicitaban su presencia en cada una de ellas. Al último estaba la de la compañía Alfa, ella la abrió y era su certificado de ingreso, un contrato y una carta escrita del puño y letra de la Doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. La misma decía así:

_Por este medio solicito de la presencia Señorita Sarayhtah Mason en la Compañía Alfa como recluta. _

_Se le informa que el día 6 de Marzo de 2538 será transferida a la Compañía Alfa, siendo escoltada por un pelotón de soldados capacitados en un transporte privado. _

_Se le espera mañana en la entrada principal a las 7:00 horas. _

_Por tu atención, muchas gracias._

_-Dra. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. _

* * *

"Me aceptaron en la Alfa." Sarah dijo. Tex dejó de llorar y miró a Sarah con odio, antes de lanzarse a ella y comenzar a golpearla. Kurt, Diane, y Lindsey las separaron.

"Tranquilízate, Beth. No debes rebajarte a su nivel." Lindsey dijo con un tono muy severo. "¡¿PERO POR QUÉ ESA PERRA TIENE EL LUGAR QUE YO DEBERÍA TENER?!" Tex preguntó gritando.

"Lenguaje." Tony advirtió.

"Por que ella tiene potencial." La voz de la Dra. Halsey sonó desde atrás. Los presentes la miraron.

"Señor Mason, vengo a hablar de su hija. Requiero de su permiso para que ella sea mi recluta." La doctora dijo.

"Puede llevársela." Tony dijo rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Lindsey preguntó.

"Gracias, señor Mason." La Dra. Halsey agradeció antes de acercarse a Sarah y susurrarle: "Prepara tus cosas. Mañana irás conmigo." Ella dijo antes de retirarse.

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo del día de hoy, espero les haya gustado. No olviden agregar a favoritos y seguir, poner un comentario o una critica. **_

_**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana! :D **_


	9. Adopción

_**Hola de nuevo, mis amores. Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Adopción.**_

Sarah terminó de empacar sus cosas. Su maleta estaba totalmente ordenada. Diane salió del cuarto de baño ya peinada con su maleta en la mano. Eran las 6:50 a.m.

"No puedo dejar este lugar." Sarah dijo sentándose en la cama, la cual ya había quedado vacía. "Yo tampoco." Diane susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"A pesar de todo lo malo que pasé aquí...No puedo. Ya no veré a Kurt, ni a Carla, ni a Serin, North, Ada...ni a ti." Sarah dijo, casi llorando.

Las dos se abrazaron con fuerza bruta. Sarah abrió su maleta una vez más y sacó su cámara. Las dos se abrazaron y miraron, la foto salió instantáneamente. Otra foto más.

Una se la quedó Diane y la otra se quedó con Sarah. Las dos se abrazaron por última vez.

"Te quiero, Sarah. Eres mi mejor amiga." Diane dijo, llorando. "Tu también eres mi mejor amiga." Sarah dijo. Tocaron la puerta y Kurt entró.

"Chicas, es hora." Se podía oír su voz ahogada, tratando de ocultar un pequeño chillido. Las dos asintieron y tomaron sus maletas. "Diane, ya llegaron por ti." Carla dijo asomándose por la puerta. Diane asintió y abrazó a Kurt, como despedida, y dando pasos hacia delante miró a Sarah por última vez dijo:

"La próxima vez que nos veamos...No me digas Diane...Dime C.T." Ella dijo. Y salió.

Sarah se sintió vacía, sin su mejor amiga.

"Te amo, Kurt. Te amo, Carla." Ella dijo. Kurt la abrazó y los dos dejaron que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus rostros. Carla trataba de resistirse a llorar, pero era imposible para ella.

"No puedo." Carla dijo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, evitando dejar salir un grito. "Escucha, Sarah. Haré todo lo posible para que me asciendan para poder irme contigo a la Alfa. Te prometo que estaré contigo." Kurt prometió.

Los dos se soltaron, para darle paso a Carla. Las dos se abrazaron. "No llores, Carla. No llores." Sarah suplicó. Las dos se separaron.

"Sarah, quiero que cuando estés en la Alfa luches por brillar...Así como hiciste aquí. No importa nada, sigue adelante y todo estará bien. Yo te cuidaré la espalda." Carla dijo.

El reloj dio las 7:00 a.m. Sarah se rompió por dentro. Ella abrazó a Kurt, sin querer separarse de él. "Sacala de aquí, Carla, yo no puedo verla irse." Kurt dijo, aun abrazándola.

"¡NO!" Sarah lloriqueó. Carla la jaló de la mano y las dos salieron.

Las dos caminaban en completo silencio. Temían que si decían alguna otra palabra, el llanto empezaría de nuevo. Las dos llegaron a la salida, en el exterior se podía apreciar una camioneta negra blindada con el logo de la compañía Alfa. Había un chófer, y un soldado a un lado de la puerta de la parte trasera. Las dos salieron y se dieron un último abrazo.

"Vigyázzon magára, kislány. Majd Hiányzol. Viszlát." ("Cuidate mucho, pequeña niña. Te voy a extrañar. Adiós." ) Carla dijo. Sarah entendió sus palabras, con el poco húngaro que ella había aprendido en los años que había estado con Carla. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

"Én nem megyek el örökre. Soha ne elbúcsúzni. Viszlát ha nemet mond, nem vagytok egyedül itt...egy darabig." ("No me voy para siempre. Nunca digas adiós. Si NO dices adiós, solo no estás aquí...por un tiempo.")

Las dos se volvieron a abrazar y Sarah le susurró:

"Mindig te leszel, mint egy anya a számomra." ("Siempre serás como una madre para mi.")

Las dos se separaron, y Sarah caminó hacia la camioneta. El soldado le abrió la puerta y ella entró.

Carla no pudo resistir más las lagrimas cuando vio el vehículo alejarse. Y comenzó a llorar, como si nadie la viera.

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho rato de viaje. Sarah se estaba quedando dormida. Ella sintió el auto frenar con violencia. Ella abrió los ojos y vio una muy pequeña fracción de Reach convertida en cristal. El auto siguió avanzando.

Sarah cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante el cansancio, la nostalgia, y la tristeza.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sarah despertara otra vez. Uno de los soldados que la escoltaban habló por primera vez: "Señorita Keyes, ya casi estamos llegando a su destino." Él dijo.

¿Por qué él la había nombrado con el apellido de Jacob Keyes? Esa era su interrogante. Sarah sin nada interesante que hacer miró con discreción por debajo de uno de los asientos y encontró una caja. Ella la abrió y venía otra carta de la Dra. Halsey con su misma letra, firmada por ella misma.

_Sabía que verías esta caja. Te he visto lo suficiente, soy muy observadora. Eres muy curiosa, y me gusta eso de ti. _

_No te preocupes si te llaman por el apellido de mi esposo. Solo lee los documentos que están en la caja. _

_Te esperamos con ansias en la compañía Alfa._

_-Dra. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey._

Sarah miró los documentos que llevaba la caja. Leyó cada uno atentamente. Había un certificado de adopción. Ella lo leyó. ¡La adopción estaba autorizada por su padre!

El auto se detuvo. Habían llegado a la compañía Alfa. Sarah notó la silueta de Keyes abrir la puerta, y le extendió una mano: "Su majestad." Él la saludó con una pequeña risa.

Sarah tímidamente tomó la mano del Capitán y salió del auto. "¿Tuvo un buen viaje, su alteza?" Él preguntó. Sarah rió y asintió. Los dos caminaron hacía la entrada. Ahí estaba Halsey. Ella tenía algo en cada una de sus manos. Halsey al ver a Sarah a medio metro de ella lanzó una moneda en el aire, la cual ella guardaba en una de sus manos y la atrapó. Sin dejarla a los ojos de la pelirroja.

"¿Águila o sol?" La doctora preguntó. Sarah pensó un poco "Sol." Ella respondió, la Dra. Halsey abrió su mano, y efectivamente, era Sol. Halsey tomó la mano de Sarah y vació en ella el otro objeto que tenía en la mano.

Sarah lo miró, eran unas identificaciones militares con su nombre, su edad, entre otros datos. "¿Cómo se dice?" Halsey preguntó. Sarah no respondió pero sonrió después de un momento y habló: "Gracias."

* * *

_**Bueno este ha sido mi otro capitulo :D ¡Dos capítulos en un día! Más bien noche, ya es de noche en mi país xD**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos, yo me despido por ahora, nos vemos luego :D**_


	10. Chicos

_**Hola otra vez! Espero estén muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los adoro :D bueno sin más hay que empezar :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Chicos.**_

_**Punto de vista de Elizabeth Halsey:**_

Mi hija adoptiva y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en su cama, yo tejía su largo cabello en una trenza. En los últimos 3 años que ella había estado en la compañía me habían impresionado sus habilidades. Hoy ella cumplía 16 años.

Hoy era el día en que se convertiría en una maquina de matar, en una marioneta de guerra. Eso me dolía mucho.

No se porque la peinaba, si al final le cortarían todo el cabello para las pruebas. Pero me sentía bien al hacerlo por última vez.

"¿A qué hora tengo que estar ahí?" Ella me preguntó. "A las 14 horas. Mendez y Sarge te escoltarán." Le dije. Amarré su cabello. Hubo un largo silencio. Hasta que decidí a hablar:

"Estuve trabajando en tu armadura, creo que te gustará." Le dije.

"Gracias." Ella me respondió, fue su única respuesta. Saqué debajo de su almohada mi diario, que yo había escondido ahí desde que había entrado a la habitación, planeaba regalárselo por su cumpleaños número 16.

"Escucha, Sarah...Cuando te saqué del Orfanato de Onyx, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero, creo que fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Desde que tu madre murió y tuviste que vivir con tu padre biológico y su mujer te estuve observando para mis fines científicos, y cuando vi que tu madrastra te violentaba...Keyes y yo no pudimos soportarlo, teníamos que ingresarte con nosotros fuera como fuera. Y cuando llegaste vi todos tus avances, ni un solo error en las practicas, incluso traté de analizar tu suerte, y lo anoté en este diario...Y quiero que lo tengas. Cuídalo, es muy preciado para mi." Le dije ofreciéndole el diario.

Ella lo tomó. "¿Cómo se dice?" le pregunté. "Gracias." Ella respondió. Suspiré, tratando de retraer mis lagrimas.

"Ve a despedirte de tu padre, no te querrás quedar a medias." Le dije, acomodando su flequillo detrás de su oreja. Ella asintió y salió, con mi diario en sus manos.

* * *

_Mientras en otra parte de la Compañía Alfa..._

_**Punto de vista de Saker...**_

Yo y mis amigos nos dirigíamos a la sala de entrenamiento, por última vez, antes de que nos llevaran a todos a las pruebas de aumento. Los chicos vieron a mi hermana adoptiva pasar al lado de nosotros. Ellos quedaron hipnotizados ante su vista. Uno de ellos se lamió los labios y yo como respuesta le di un pequeño golpe en la nuca.

"No quiero que vean así a mi hermana." Les ordené. Ellos rieron. Uno de ellos (llamado Richard) siguió mirando de reojo la espalda hacia abajo de Sarah y dijo: "Tienes una hermana endiabladamente sexy." Él comentó.

"Si...y no es para ti, muchacho." Le comenté mientras le hice voltear la cara y seguir caminando.

Debía admitirlo. En los 3 años que Sarayhtah y yo crecimos juntos ella se había convertido en una mujer BASTANTE hermosa y sexy. También era mi culpa el no poder protegerla de la descarada mirada de mis amigos. Yo la quería, ¿qué tenía de malo? Al fin y al cabo, no eramos hermanos de sangre.

No era raro para ninguno de nosotros sentirnos atraídos por ella. En fin, solo somos chicos.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está de nuevo mi capitulo, espero les haya gustado, no olviden suscribirse, agregar a favoritos y/o agregar un review o una critica. Eso ha sido todo de mi parte, yo los leeré mañana si me es posible ;)_**


	11. Un ángel en una armadura azul

_**Hola! Este es el último capitulo de la primera temporada :DDDDDD Estoy muy feliz de haber llegado a este punto. Bueno, creo que el prologo de la Segunda temporada, la cuál tendrá el nombre de: "A survivor is born." o mejor dicho en español: "Una sobreviviente ha nacido." es será una de las más largas temporadas, y saldrá a la vista el domingo en la mañana :) Bueno, sin más que decir vamos a terminar la temporada :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Un ángel en una armadura azul.**_

**_Punto de vista Sarah..._**

Seguí caminando, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que me dirigían los amigos de Saker. Toqué la puerta de la oficina de Keyes y entré. Él me dirigió una mirada y me sonrió.

"¿Qué necesitas, su majestad?" Él me dijo, usando el apodo con el que él me había nombrado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando me acerqué a él.

"Vine a despedirme." Dije, su sonrisa cayó. Él se levantó de su escritorio, caminó hacia mi y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo.

"Te voy a extrañar, papá." Le dije. "Siempre serás mi princesa." Él me susurró.

"Atención. Todos los reclutas que fueron asignados para las pruebas de aumento, favor de dirigirse al elevador de la Sección 3. Por su atención, gracias." La voz de Halsey sonó por los pasillos.

Sarah empezó a temblar. Y abrazó más fuerte a Keyes. "Te quiero." Él le dijo y continuó con una sonrisa: "¿Cuál es nuestro lema, su majestad?" Me preguntó. Yo sonreí y respondí:

"Moriré de pie antes que vivir de rodillas."

Los dos compartimos un último abrazo y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la Sección 3. Miré el elevador, el cual llevaba a la luna de Reach. Nos nombraron a cada uno de los reclutas elegidos para las pruebas. Yo fui una de las últimas en subir al elevador.

Llegamos a la base que había en la Luna, llamada UNSC Hopeful. Ahí unas enfermeras me despojaron de mi ropa, haciéndome quedar en mi ropa interior. Una de ellas cortó mi cabello al ras de mi oreja y después me rapó completamente.

"Keyes, Sarayhtah." Una voz me llamó. Un hombre, llamado Sarge, me escoltó por un largo corredor, hasta llegar a una sala con una sola camilla. Sarge dejó la habitación.

Me senté en la camilla e introduje un chip que se me había entregado en una ranura. Y me acosté, poniendo mis piernas y mis brazos en unas bases, haciendo que mis extremidades no tocaran mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se dirigieron a una pantalla, esta decía mi nombre y mi número con el que me tenían registrada. La pantalla tenía un esquema de mi cuerpo, de mis proporciones actuales.

Miré a mis costados, habían unas maquinas. Estás tenían grandes agujas en ellas. Yo sabía que con eso se realizarían las pruebas de aumento en mi cuerpo. Las agujas se situaron cerca de mis piernas, brazos y a los lados de mi cráneo.

Miré al techo, tratando de no mirar a las agujas. Cada vez las sentía más cerca de mi. Me tensé un poco ante la muy corta distancia. Traté de no gritar con agonía cuando las agujas se enterraron en mi cuerpo. Solo cerré mis ojos, rezando para que el dolor se detuviese.

Sentí como cada parte de mi ser se ampliaba, se hacía más fuerte. Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí las agujas abandonar mi cuerpo. Mis venas se tiñeron de un color azul intenso. Me quedé ahí, quieta por un instante y me levanté de la camilla.

Miré mi cuerpo. Todo en mi se había definido más de lo que ya estaba. Mi vista se fijó en la ventanilla de cristal, mis ojos verdes habían cambiado a un color azul, muy intenso.

* * *

Yo yacía acostada en otra camina, y me levanté. Caminé descalza por un pasillo interminable. Una puerta que tenía en frente se abrió, develando una habitación perfectamente iluminada, con una vitrina de vidrio en el centro. En esta se guardaba una armadura. Mi armadura.

Esta era azul, un azul turquesa.

Me senté en el suelo, recargada en la pared, y vi que en la mesa estaba el diario que Halsey me había dado, lo abrí y lo empecé a ojear, encontré una nota casi hasta el final que decía:

_"En esta hora victoriosa, solo sentimos la cruel derrota..."_

_Para el guerrero, sólo existe el espíritu de lucha; todo lo demás son cargas innecesarias. Para el peleador; todo es pelea, y la pelea lo es todo. _

_"Esquiva la muerte, regresa con tus hermanos, y pelea por ella de nuevo."_

_Sarah, tu siempre fuiste, y serás mi ángel, en una armadura azul. _

_Solo recuerda..._

_Se humana..._

_Se la Numero Uno._

* * *

**_Bien, este ha sido el final de la primera temporada. Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de agregar a favoritos y poner un comentario o una critica._**

**_Ustedes saben que los amo, espero verlos en mi segunda temporada. Nos vemos el Domingo o si me es posible el Sábado en la noche. _**

**_Besos! :D_**


	12. Temporada 2: A Survivor is Born

_**Bienvenidos todos a la segunda temporada de Proyecto Freelanzer, "A survivor is Born." ¿Les gusta la foto de portada? Hecha por un amigo especialmente para esta historia. Aquí empieza el gran trauma de Sarah con la supervivencia. Esta es una de las temporadas más largas que se harán. Bueno en fin espero que les guste :) **_

* * *

_**A**__**survivor**__**is**__** b**__**orn.**_**_  
_**

_**Capitulo 1: Expedición.**_

_**Punto de vista de Sarah:**_

Un famoso explorador dijo que la grandeza está en lo que hacemos, no en quiénes somos.

Por fin podía dejar mi propia huella y buscar aventuras. Sin embargo...ellas me encontraron a mi.

* * *

_Triangulo del Dragón, Sur de Hiushi, Octon II. _

_Expedición del Dark Team- Día 22_

_23:00 horas. _

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, sintiendo el leve movimiento del barco en el que viajábamos. Estaba con mis audífonos puestos, escuchando música a todo volumen, mientras escribía en mi diario, anteriormente perteneciente a Halsey.

Entre tanto ruido de la música escuché un trueno muy fuerte y sentí un temblor. Me quité los audífonos y me incorporé quedando sentada. Extrañaba mi armadura, hace un mes que no la utilizaba y se encontraba en nuestra base.

Me levanté, pero una fuerte sacudida me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí al suelo, golpeándome en la cabeza con mi tocador. Gemí de dolor.

Salí de mi habitación, algo mareada y adolorida del golpe. Miré por el corredor, una fuerte oleada de agua se vino encima de mi. El agua empezó a inundar el corredor. Luché por salir a flote, buscando algo de aire para mis pulmones. Pero era inútil pelear.

_"..En los peores momentos..." _Recordé unas palabras que había escrito en mi diario. Encontré la escalera y me sujeté de ella y salí del agua, y respiré. Golpeé la escotilla de vidrio.

"¡Socorro!" Grité, aunque sabía que nadie me escucharía.

_"...Cuando vemos nuestra vida en un segundo..." _El agua subía más y más. Seguí golpeando, gritando bajo el agua, gastando mi aliento en algo inútil.

_"...Encontramos algo..." _Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como el aire se escapaba de mi cuerpo, haciendo que el mismo se fuera hundiendo.

_"...Algo que nos da fuerzas para continuar..." _Alguien tomó mi mano. Y me sacó al aire. Respiré, tosiendo el agua que se había colado en mis pulmones. _"...Algo que nos impulsa..." _Levanté la mirada, para ver el barco partido a la mitad, con Kurt agarrándose de un extremo, ordenándonos que saltáramos rápido.

Respiré una vez más y tomé impulso para después correr a toda velocidad y saltar. Salté y tomé la mano de Kurt, pero su fuerza no daba de más y nos soltamos, haciendo que yo cayera al agua.

* * *

Nadé hasta la costa de la playa que había encontrado. Me arrastré por la arena, tosiendo el agua de más en mi garganta.

"¡¿HOLA?!" Grité a todo pulmón. Miré hacia un lado y vi a mi equipo, vi a Reyes (la segunda al mando) gritarle a los chicos.

"¡JONAH!" Grité por otro de mis compañeros. "¡KURT! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!" Grité una vez más, pero no parecían oírme.

Me levanté y examiné el entorno. No había absolutamente nada más que una selva muy densa y varios pedazos de barcos destruidos. Oí correr a alguien detrás de mi y me golpeó con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo...

Y todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta mi primer capitulo de la segunda temporada :D espero les haya gustado, no se olviden subscribirse, y hacer un comentario y una crítica. Por mi parte eso ha sido todo por hoy, los leeré luego, si me es posible. Yo los quiero, y nos vemos luego :D**_

_**Chao :)**_


	13. Despertando

_**Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que han comentado, de verdad lo aprecio demasiado. Y les tengo una noticia...**_

_**¡YA CASI CUMPLO UN AÑO ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTA PAGINA! creo que faltan como 2 semanas para que sea mi primer año entero. Pero hay que celebrarlo con capítulos nuevos, ¿no?**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Despertando**_

Sarah despertó, atada en una roca en el techo de una cueva. Estaba envuelta en tela de lona, mojada, con la cara empapada en suciedad y sudor.

Ella se sacudió, tratando de zafarse, aunque era inútil. "¡Jonah! ¡Reyes! ¡Kurt! ¡Carla! ¡SOCORRO!" Ella gritó. Trató de levantar la mirada, y vio un altar con velas encendidas. Sarah se sacudió hacia las llamas. "Esto va a doler un poco." Ella se advirtió a sí misma en voz alta. Las llamas la alcanzaron.

La pelirroja gritó de agonía, mientras sentía el calor quemante en todo su cuerpo. La tela se consumió por completo en cuestión de segundos. La pelirroja cayó por varios segundos, hasta encontrar en el suelo una varilla de metal, que se incrusto en su costado izquierdo. Sarah gritó de dolor.

"¡No! ¡No!" Ella chilló. Su mano sujetó uno de los extremos de la varilla. Y tiró de ella, tratando de sacarla. Salió, y ella gritó de agonía una vez más.

Caminó, tropezándose con sus propios pies, sujetando se herida para evitar que sangrara. Ella se adentró en un pasadizo, y se recargó en la pared cuando vio el otro extremos de la cueva. Había un cadáver de una mujer calcinada, al rededor de un altar con velas y flores.

"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué te ha pasado?" Sarah preguntó, viendo de cerca el cadáver. Encontró en una base de metal una antorcha, y siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, buscando la salida. Ella, tras minutos de caminar, encontró un pequeño hueco, más o menos de un metro de alto y 2 metros de ancho, lo suficiente para que ella pasara gateando. Pero, tenía que pasar rápido, ya que el lugar se estaba derrumbando.

Un hombre saltó tras de ella, y la jaló del tobillo, impidiendo que ella siguiera su trayecto. "¡No! ¡Déjame!" Ella ordenó mientras pataleaba para liberarse. Sarah le golpeó en la cara, haciendo que él la soltara de inmediato. Sarah gateó rápidamente, y una gran roca cubrió la entrada a ese pequeño espacio, haciendo que el hombre se quedara atrás.

La pelirroja siguió avanzando, más, y más. Por toda la cueva inundada, el agua le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, y ciertamente estaba helada.

Ella llegó a un sitió en el que el camino se ampliaba, y el agua disminuía hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Ahora se podía mover un poco mejor. Sintió un temblor, y varias rocas cayeron a su alrededor. "Tengo que salir de aquí." Sarah dijo, caminando más rápidamente, buscando una salida entre los pasillos, algunos se bloqueaban de repente, la cueva colapsaría en cualquier momento.

El suelo que desquebrajó. Haciendo que Sarah se deslizara por un desnivel rocoso. Más adelante estaba bloqueado, su cuerpo chocó con los trozos de madera, su cuerpo palpitaba de un dolor agonizante.

El suelo parecía estar más derecho, y Sarah empezó a correr, esquivando las rocas que caían del techo. Ella se arrastró debajo de una gran roca que bloqueaba la salida, la cual estaba a punto de caer.

Nuevamente, el mismo hombre la jaló. Sarah pataleó aun más fuerte, gritando. "¡SUÉLTAME, CERDO!" Sarah lo pateó y avanzó. El hombre hizo lo mismo, pero fue aplastado por la roca. Sarah gritó con horror al ver la sangre salpicar sobre su rostro y ropa.

Ella se levantó y siguió corriendo, buscando una salida. La cueva estaba a punto de colapsar, las paredes se cerraban. Sarah corrió, acercándose a la luz. Ella salió, y se acostó en el suelo llenó de moho. Cerró sus ojos, escuchando el sonido del agua chocando con las rocas.

Sarah se levantó, y vio el panorama, una playa, el sol ocultándose por el horizonte, pedazos de aviones y barcos ya muy viejos por todos lados. Sarah siguió avanzando, y se recargó en un árbol, queriendo descansar. Levantó la mirada y vio un pequeño bote salvavidas.

"Una barca, ¿acaso los idiotas se habrán adentrado en la isla?" Sarah preguntó, antes de seguir avanzando.

Había una gran separación, tal vez de 5 metros, y un puente con el tronco de un árbol que llegaba al otro extremo.

"Ok, Sarayhtah, tómalo con calma." Ella se trató de tranquilizar, y cruzó, tratando de no mirar abajo. Ella siguió adelante, cansada, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse si daba un paso más. Se tropezó. Miró el causante de su caída.

"¡La mochila de Sam!" Ella exclamó. "¡SAM!" Ella gritó para ver si tenía alguna respuesta de sus compañeros de equipo. Nada. La pelirroja abrió la mochila, buscando todo lo que le sirviera. Una caja de fósforos, una cámara de vídeo, el diario de Sarah, y un radio comunicador.

"Tengo que encontrarlos." Ella dijo decididamente. Comenzó a llover. Sarah siguió caminando, buscando un refugio. Había un pequeño mirador, hecho de roca, había una fogata apagada, ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Parece abandonado." Sarah se estremeció por el frío aire que golpeó su cuerpo. Ella acercó sus manos fuera del mirador, obteniendo agua en sus manos y bebió de ellas. Ella prendió el radio. "¿Alguien me escucha? Contesten." Sarah pidió. Nada.

Suspiró y acercó un poco de ramas a la fogata, y la prendió con el último fósforo que quedaba. El fuego se hizo, calentando a Sarah.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos por un momento. Los abrió de nuevo, y prendió la cámara de vídeo, queriendo ver que había grabado Sam.

* * *

_Sarah estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en su diario._

_"Aquí tenemos en su hábitat natural a Sarayhtah Keyes, que pronto será una Comandante y arqueóloga famosa entre la U.N.S.C" Una voz femenina dijo. La toma giró hacia el espejo, mostrando a una chica de rasgos japoneses de cabello negro corto. "Está buscando el reino perdido de Yamatai, hogar de la fabulosa Huno, la mítica Reina del Sol...Y antepasado de una servidora." La pelinegra dijo, refiriéndose a ella. La toma volvió a Sarah, quien la miraba fijamente._

_"Sam...esto es serio." La pelirroja dijo. "Solo intento animar esto un poco. ¡Todo el mundo esta nervioso aquí! ¿Por qué estás preocupada?" Sam preguntó. Sarah suspiró._

_"Estoy cerca de algo, estoy segura. Pero no sé si los demás me escucharán...O incluso si deberían." Sarah dijo. "Sarah, ¡conoces esto mejor que nadie! Y no lo digo para que te sientas mejor. Confío en ti. Kurt y Carla confían en ti. Lo tienes todo controlado. Vamos a hacer un descanso, ¿vale? Me quiero emborrachar." Las dos rieron. _

_"¡Ok, ok! Y, Sam...Gracias." Sarah agradeció. La toma cambió al rostro de Sam. "Tranquilos, no siempre está seria." Sam rió. La toma cambió, mostrando otro vídeo. _

* * *

_Ahí estaba todo el equipó, sentados, discutiendo. _

_"Sarah, ¿cómo puedes insinuar que no me tomo la expedición en serio? No solo nos financia la familia de Sam, también yo me estoy jugando mis ahorros y mi carrera militar." Un hombre rubio con un poco de barba dijo. _

_"Todos nos estamos jugando algo. No me apunté para un viaje de placer." Una mujer de piel obscura aclaró mientras jugaba baraja con Kurt y con Carla. _

_"Justo por eso deberíamos ir en dirección este, no oeste." Sarah dijo. "Nadie cree que Yamatai esté tan al este. ¡No es lo que ponen los libros!" El rubio volvió a quejarse. _

_"La persona que escribió esos libros no encontró Yamatai." Carla rió, con mucha razón en sus palabras. "He hablado de esto con Kurt. No tiene sentido seguir los pasos de otras personas, Withman." Sarah replicó. _

_"¡No voy a jugarme mi reputación por tus corazonadas! Sarah, yo soy el investigador al mando." El rubio de nombre Withman aclaró. _

_"¿Y cuándo fue la última expedición que realizaste sin un equipo de televisión?" Kurt preguntó. Withman se quedó callado. "Ciñete a hablar de botes, Kurt." Withman por fin se defendió, después de unos segundos. _

_"Si. Es un BARCO, Withman. No hace falta un doctorado para saberlo." Kurt rió. _

_"Mira, si vamos al este llegaremos al Triangulo del Dragón. Ahí es donde tenemos que ir." Sarah dijo. Jonah se acercó a Sarah y la abrazó por la cintura. _

_"Sarah, mi pajarito, te seguiría a todas partes, pero este lugar tiene vibras negativas." Jonah dijo. "Y tormentas negativas. Hace que el Triángulo de las Bermudas parezca una niñería. ¡Yo voy!" Carla dijo. _

_"Algunas historias dicen que Huno invocaba tormentas. Detrás de los mitos siempre hay algo de verdad. ¿Y si Yamatai está dentro del propio Triángulo?" Sarah preguntó. Sam jugó con su computadora y encontró una imagen y se las mostró. _

_"Esta es una imagen de satélite del interior del Triángulo del Dragón." Sam dijo. Reyes observó. "No da buena impresión." Ella dijo. _

_"No pueden estar hablando en serio." Withman se quejó nuevamente. Kurt giró los ojos y azotó sus manos contra la mesa. "¡Basta! Reyes tiene razón, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Es ahora o nunca. Sarah tiene ideas nuevas y un plan. Yo soy el líder de equipo y es MI decisión. Vamos a ir al Triángulo del Dragón." Kurt decidió. _

_"No se que hago aquí." Withman dijo antes de retirarse enfadado. _

* * *

Sarah apagó la cámara. Y se quedó dormida, en un intento de no hacerlo.

* * *

_**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por mi parte, espero les haya gustado. Yo los leeré luego, no se les olvide agregar a favoritos, y poner un comentario o una critica :D**_

_**Nos vemos. Que les vaya bien :***_


	14. Sueños

_**Hola otra vez. Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. **_

_**Advertencia: Situaciones LEVES para adultos. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Sueños.**_

Sarah se retorcía en sus sueños, gimiendo...

* * *

_*Sueño de Sarah* _

**_(Te puedes saltar hasta la otra parte que no tenga la letra inclinada si es que no quieres leer esto)_**

_La cara de la pelirroja estaba enterrada en una almohada, mordiéndola, evitando gritar. Sintió los labios de una figura masculina detrás de ella besar su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla. _

_"¡Dios!" Sarah soltó un gran quejido de placer. "Di mi nombre." La voz ronca (la cual Sarah no reconocía) ordenó. _

_"C-." Sarah tartamudeó el nombre junto con un grito. Pero ese nombre, era incomprensible para ella. Su única pista era que el nombre comenzaba con la letra "C". _

_"Dilo otra vez." El hombre pidió. Sarah gritó otra vez el nombre, pero antes de que ella lo pudiera comprender. Sus ojos se abrieron._

* * *

Sarah despertó de golpe. Sintiendo su pulso acelerado ante la intriga de saber ese nombre.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué fue eso?" Ella se preguntó a sí misma. Se estremeció. Se levantó del suelo, la lluvia había dejado de caer. Era su oportunidad para moverse. "Tengo que buscar algo de comer." Dijo, sintiendo un poco de hambre, empezó a buscar por los alrededores, sin alejarse mucho de donde estaba su pequeño campamento.

Ella siguió caminando. Y vio el cadáver de una mujer, colgado de la rama de un árbol. Tenía un arco atravesado. Sarah lo tomó con mucho cuidado. Solo eran varias ramas atadas, un trozo de tela e hilo. Nada más que eso. Pero le serviría.

Sarah se escondió entre los arbustos cuando oyó pisadas. Era un ciervo. La pelirroja le apuntó a la cabeza. Y disparó una flecha.

Ella se acercó al animal. "Lo siento." Ella tartamudeó. Sacó otra flecha y con ella abrió al animal, obteniendo un poco de carne. "Vale, de vuelta al campamento."

_"Sarah, no siempre vas a tener un dispositivo moderno para saber tu posición. Si aprender a orientarte con el suelo y las estrellas, siempre sabrás el camino de vuelta a casa." _La voz de Kurt razonaba en su mente. Sarah miró a su alrededor y recordó el camino por el cual había ido, dirigiéndose a su campamento.

Sarah, puso la carne en el fuego. Su radio comunicador se encendió.

_"Al habla Kurt Ambrose, líder del Dark Team. Hemos naufragado en una isla en e Triángulo del Dragón." _ La voz de Kurt sonó por el mismo. Sarah lo tomó rápidamente. "¡Kurt! ¡Estas vivo!" Ella exclamó.

"¿Sarah? Tranquila, tranquila, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Él preguntó preocupado.

"Recuerdo la playa. Luego me desmayé y desperté en una cueva. Había un tipo loco, Kurt...y un cadáver." Sarah chilló.

"Oh, Dios...¿dónde estás ahora, Sarah? ¿Estás a salvo?" Kurt volvió a preguntar. "Ha sido horrible. Todo esto es culpa mía." Sarah siguió chillando.

"Sarah, escúchame...Antes de que abandonáramos el barca envíe un S.O.S. Espero que alguien lo reciba. He hablado con el resto. Vamos a reunirnos en mi posición." Kurt explicó.

"Por favor, ven por mi." Sarah suplicó.

"Tengo que quedarme aquí...Puedes hacerlo, Sarah. Busca la manera la montaña por las ruinas. Deja encendida la radio." Él la animó. Sarah asintió. Tomó su diario y empezó a escribir.

_¿Cómo empiezo? Ah, si. Perdí a mi equipo. Estoy sola en una fracción de la isla en la que naufragamos...Y ¡Ah si! Yo soy la culpable. Pero, me preocupan más los sueños que he tenido últimamente. _

_Son sueños en los que comparto cama con un hombre, al que no puedo distinguir. No es Jonah, no es Kurt, no es Saker. No lo reconozco. Bueno, tengo que empezar a moverme, no quiero morir congelada aquí. Necesito salir de aquí lo más rápido posible_

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. No olviden suscribirse, subo capitulo la mayoría de los días. Tampoco olviden dejar un comentario o una critica. Eso ha sido todo de mi parte. Espero les haya gustado. _**

**_Nos vemos. _**


	15. ¿Sam?

_**Hola otra vez. Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. Y de nuevo hay situaciones para adultos. BTW! Siempre se me olvida agradecerles por los comentarios y criticas, en serio, que los pongan me hace muy feliz. Y otra noticia muy importante: El Domingo es mi cumpleaños :) Ok ya- Solo hay que empezar con el capitulo de hoy.**_

_**Advertencia: Situaciones LEVES para adultos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Sam?**_

Sarah se levantó de donde estaba recargada y tomó su arco.

La pelirroja caminó, adentrándose en el bosque, dejando el pequeño campamento atrás.

Encontró una pequeña cabaña con la puerta abierta y una luz.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Ella preguntó en voz alta desde afuera. No hubo respuesta. Sarah entró, era una cabaña muy pequeña. La cual tenía un pasadizo. Sarah tomó la antorcha que iluminaba el lugar.

"Creo que por aquí puedo bajar." Ella dijo. La puerta se cerró. "Maldita sea." Ella maldijo. Ya no le quedaba otra alternativa. Ella bajó. Era un cueva. En las paredes habían marcas blancas pintadas. Ella se preguntó que significaban, al mismo tiempo que siguió avanzando.

Tras caminar por un largo rato ella se encontró con una gran habitación, llena de cráneos humanos y de animales. Sarah no podía abrir la puerta que estaba frente a ella.

Examinó, y notó que había un pequeño espacio entre una pared y otra, lo suficientemente pequeño para que ella pasara a través de el. Sarah pasó. Y del otro lado se encontró con una habitación llena de cadáveres de animales descompuestos. El hedor era repugnante. Ella siguió avanzando con cuidado de no resbalar con la sangre. Al final de la habitación había una mesa, con un corazón y un pico de minero hecho de madera enterrado en el. Sarah lo tomó, evitando vomitar debido al horrible olor que se liberó.

La pelirroja salió corriendo de ese lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación anterior. Tomó el pico entre sus manos y lo usó para forzar y abrir la puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Ella subió por ellas y salió a otra parte del bosque.

Podía distinguir a lo lejos varias voces. Avanzó y se recargó en una roca, intentado escuchar.

"Un momento, déjame ver." Esa era la voz de...¿Sam? Claro que la era. "¿Sam?" Ella preguntó en voz baja. "Estamos en el lado sudoeste. Tendrán que seguir el camino, hay que subir bastante." Ahora era la voz de Kurt.

"¿Has entendido?" La voz de Sam preguntó. "Entendido." La voz de Reyes respondió. "Hemos hecho fuego busca el humo." Sam dijo. "Estamos de camino." Reyes respondió. Sarah se aproximó a las voces, y se asomó por la esquina del árbol donde se ocultaba. Sarah se dejó ver, ahí estaba Sam, sentada en un tronco.

"¡Sarah, lo has conseguido!" Ella exclamó. "¡Sam, gracias a Dios!" Sarah dijo con alegría. La mirada de Sarah se dirigió a un hombre que estaba sentado frente a Sam, en otro tronco. La pelirroja lo miró con desconfianza.

"Tranquila, es uno de los nuestros." Sam dijo. "Perdona si te he asustado. Este lugar pone de nervios a cualquiera. Acabamos de hablar con tu equipo...están de camino." Él dijo, mientras se levantaba, usando como apoyo unas muletas.

"Mira, me ha vendado el pie." Sam dijo con una sonrisa. "Era lo menos que podía hacer." Él hombre respondió. Sarah lo siguió mirando con desconfianza.

"Oh, perdona mis modales. Soy Mathias...Mira, soy profesor." Él se presentó, extendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja de 17 años. Sarah lentamente (así como dudosamente) le dio la mano.

"Sarayhtah Keyes." Sarah dijo. "Me temo que no estoy hecho para la vida salvaje." Mathias rió.

"Sarah, estás agotada. Siéntate." Sam ofreció. Sarah asintió y se sentó en el suelo. "Sam me estaba hablando de la reina del Sol. ¿Puedes contarme más? Siento curiosidad." Mathias pidió a Sam. La pelinegra asintió.

"Bueno, aunque no lo creas, se podría decir que hace 2 mil años la reina Huno controlaba todo Hiushi. También decían que ella había sido elegida personalmente por el Precursor, el creador del mundo. Dicen que el Precursor la eligió, debido a que ella era su amante. Por que claro que lo era." Sam explicó. Sarah rió.

"Le encanta contar esta historia." Ella dijo.

"Huno era hermosa, enigmática...Pero también despiadada y poderosa. La leyenda dice que tenía poderes que los mismos dioses le habían otorgado." Sam continuó.

"Y en este punto, me suelo desconectar." Sarah dijo.

"Bueno, siempre hay algo de realidad en los mitos." Mathias dijo con una risa.

"Comandaba un ejercito de guerreros samurái, la Guardia de la Tormenta, que acababan con todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlos. Huno, controlaba a su antojo la salida del Sol, y todo lo que sus rayos tocaban...desde las montañas hasta allende los mares." Sam dijo.

Sarah bostezó y cerró los ojos. "¿Pero, qué le pasó?" Mathias preguntó.

Sarah se quedó dormida. Y empezó a soñar.

* * *

_**Sueño de Sarah** __**(Puedes saltarte esta parte hasta la otra linea de separación por si no lo quieres leer.)**_

_Sarah podía sentir el delicado toque de su amante, quien la tenía presa entre sus brazos. Ella gimió ante sus besos, y caricias. Sarah bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azul marino, tan penetrantes como lo que ella sentía en ese momento. _

_La boca de su amante desconocido se apegó a su oído, ronroneando su nombre. "Sarayhtah..." La voz decía con una voz dominante. Sarah gimió una vez más y se aferró a las cobijas con fuerza bruta.  
_

_Arqueó su espalda como un felino al momento de sentir una nueva sensación dentro de ella. Solo gritó. _

_"¡OH, MI DIOS!" La pelirroja desnuda se quejó. "No grites, nos oirán." Él varón dijo. Y los dos se tendieron sobre la cama. _

_"¿Desde cuándo te importas por si nos oyen o no? Siempre me ordenas que grite." La pelirroja dijo. El varón la atrajo hacia él y capturó sus labios con los de ella. _

_"¿Crees que tu padre me permita casarme contigo?" Él preguntó. La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció. "Depende, ¿hablas de Keyes o Mason?" Ella preguntó. "Mason." Él dijo. _

_Sarah suspiró y sopló sobre su flequillo, apartándolo de su rostro. "No lo creo, si se entera, tal vez a mi me envíe el calabozo y a ti te mate. Tal vez sea mejor esperar..." Sarah fue interrumpida por el varón, quien le dio un beso que incremento una vez más su temperatura. La mano masculina hizo su camino por su cuerpo, recibiendo gemidos a cambio. _

_"¿Lista para una segunda ronda?" Él preguntó. La fémina rió y asintió. _

* * *

Un trueno resonó. Sarah despertó de golpe, al oír el sonido del Trueno. La lluvia caía sobre su piel. Miró a todos lados. Sam ni Mathias no estaban.

"¡¿SAM?!" Ella preguntó en un gritó. Miró el lugar donde Sam estaba sentada anteriormente. Había marcas de uñas y signos de que ella había peleado para liberarse de alguien.

Sarah se preocupó. "¡SAM!" Ella gritó. Y empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden que mañana Domingo, 16 de Marzo es mi cumpleaños :D**_

_**Bueno, por favor pongan un comentario o una critica. Añadan a favoritos y alertas. **_

_**Los adoro, los leeré en mi próximo capitulo ;)**_


	16. Atrapada

_**Hola. Muchas gracias por los reviews y criticas que me han puesto, de verdad me hacen feliz. Bueno, les tengo una pregunta.**_

_**Si yo escribiera una escena sexual más completa en esta misma historia, ¿la leerían? Tienen que decir la verdad xD**_

_**Bueno, ya, espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. :3**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Atrapada.**_

Sarah corrió por el bosque.

Su pierna quedó atrapada en una trampa.

_¡Ahh!_

Ella gritó de dolor cuando sintió las oxidadas aspas de metal enterrarse en su pierna. Ella cayó al suelo.

_Auuuuh_

La pelirroja oyó los aullidos de los lobos. Se aproximaban a ella.

Ella tomó su arco. Disparo tras disparo, cada lobo que intentó devorarla viva cayó muerto. Ella gritó nuevamente de dolor cuando sintió las aspas enterrarse aun más profundo.

"¡Por aquí! ¡He encontrado a Sarah!" La pelirroja oyó la voz de Carla aproximarse. "¡Carla!" Sarah gritó por la ayuda de su compañera.

La pelirroja vio acercarse a Atenea, Reyes, Jonah, Withman, Alexis, y Carla.

Jonah, se acercó y ejerció presión sobre la trampa, liberando a Sarah. Él la ayudó a levantarse.

"Me alegra verte, pajarito." Jonah dijo.

"Y yo de que estén aquí. ¿Sam está con ustedes?" Sarah preguntó. "Estaba contigo." Jonah afirmó.

"Estaba aquí...con ese tipo...Mathias. Me quedé dormida, y cuando desperté ya no estaban." Ella explicó.

"No tenían que haber ido por ahí." Atenea replicó. "Debemos encontrarla." Sarah dijo.

"Hey, ¿y qué hay de Ambrose?" Withman preguntó.

"Ok, dividirnos. Que alguien vaya con Sarah a ver a Kurt, y el resto nos dispersamos para buscar a Sam." Reyes dijo.

"Yo voy con ella." Carla y Alexis dijeron al unisono. "No, no, yo voy con ella." Withman interrumpió.

"¿Sabes como usar una de estas?" Atenea preguntó, extendiéndole su revolver.

"Hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero me las arreglaré." Él dijo.

"Vayan con Kurt, vamos a buscar a Sam y al tal Mathias." Carla dijo antes de seguir al resto del grupo.

Ellos desaparecieron de sus vistas al adentrarse al bosque.

Sarah caminó apoyada en Withman. Gimiendo de dolor a cada paso que daba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Él preguntó. "Si. Yo solo necesito descansar unos minutos." Ella dijo. Withman la cargó en su espalda, y los dos se dirigieron al pequeño campamento que ella había compartido con Sam y Mathias.

"Siéntate aquí." Withman pidió. Sarah bajó de su espalda y se sentó en el suelo. "Voy a ver que ha más adelante." Withman dijo cargando su arma. Sarah asintió, y vio a Withman adentrarse lentamente en el bosque.

Pasaron varios minutos. Sarah se sintió mejor y se levantó, empezando a caminar.

"¡Sarah! ¡He encontrado algo aquí!" Sarah oyó la voz de Withman a lo lejos.

"No me gusta nada como suena eso." Sarah murmuró. "¡Busca la puerta grande!" Withman pidió.

Sarah hizo su camino hacia donde estaba Withman. En frente de ellos había una gran puerta de madera, con símbolos blancos, pintados con tiza, tal vez.

"Son fascinantes." Withman exclamó.

"Los he visto antes. Deben de ser para un ritual." Sarah afirmó.

"Esta imagen femenina es muy interesante." Él observó. La pelirroja tocó las marcas y notó que aun estaban frescas. "Las han hecho hace poco." Ella dijo.

"Han sido los isleños sin duda. Viendo los restos diría que les pasó lo mismo que a nosotros. Eran supervivientes. ¡Increíble!" Él exclamó.

"Esperemos no convertirnos en asesinos también." Sarah suspiró.

El rubio se acercó a unas manijas, las cuales abrían la puerta. Él se puso en una y miró a Sarah: "Mira a ver si mueves la otra."

Sarah sacó su pico de madera y observó la otra manija. "Falta el mango." Ella dijo. Enterró su pico en la ranura y se apoyó para poder girarla.

"Juntos." Withman dijo. Sarah se apoyó un poco más fuerte y sintió el crujir de la madera. "Mierda. No puedo hacer fuerza. Necesito algo más resistente para girarla." Ella dijo.

"Por aquí debe de haber algo útil." Él dijo. Sarah asintió y empezó a caminar buscando algo que le pudiera servir.

La pelirroja subió la vista a un árbol. Enterrado en el tronco, en la parte más alta había un pico como el que ella tenía, pero de metal. Ella se apoyó en una roca y subió al árbol.

"No mires abajo." Ella se ordenó a sí misma. Subió un poco más. Su mano resbaló antes de que ella alcanzara una rama. "Dios, eso estuvo cerca." Se volvió a decir.

La pelirroja tomó el pico y bajó del árbol con el mismo cuidado con el que ella había subido.

Caminó nuevamente hacía Withman.

"Bien, Sarah, ¿probamos haber que pasa?" Él preguntó. Sarah enterró su nuevo pico en la ranura y empezó a girar al mismo tiempo que el rubio. La puerta se abrió.

Ellos la atravesaron y se cerró detrás de ellos. El rubio tomó una antorcha y los dos siguieron caminando por las escaleras de piedra.

"Teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad de los símbolos, esa figura de la puerta podría ser la Reina del Sol." Él dijo.

"¿Huno? Withman, ¿no te estarás dejando influenciar por Sam?" Sarah preguntó con una risa.

"Bueno. No hay duda, Huno tenía poderes. Hay quien dice que chamanisticos." Withman dijo.

"Tarde o temprano, ¡cualquier mujer que tenga tanto poder es acusada de brujería!" Sarah volvió a reír. "No podemos descartar nada, ni siquiera algo que nos parezca irracional. Aún tenemos que aprender mucho sobre el mundo." Withman explicó.

"Me recuerdas a mi madre." Sarah dijo, refiriéndose a Alison. "Podemos estar ante una gran historia, Sarah." Withman afirmó mientras seguían caminando.

"Eso si vivimos para contarla." Ella murmuró.

Los dos siguieron caminando sin hacer ningún ruido. Pasó un rato antes de que delante de ellos hubiera un altar con velas y una estatua de una mujer con rasgos japoneses.

"¡Increíble! ¡Es Huno!" Él exclamó.

"Pero mira, el cuenco, las velas...¿por qué es objeto de adoración todavía?" Sarah preguntó mientras sentía el calor de las velas.

"¡Está isla debía de pertenecer a Yamatai! ¡Tenías razón, Sarayhtah!" Withman dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡El Reino perdido!" Sarah exclamó.

"Es como descubrir la Atlantida." El rubio dijo. "Pero esto es real, Withman. No estamos sobre un mito." Sarah repicó.

"No, ¡estamos sobre una mina de oro!" Withman exclamó tomando de los hombros a Sarah.

"¡Quédense quietos o les disparo!" Una voz masculina dijo detrás de ellos. Withman sacó su arma y le apuntó al hombre. Withman subió la mirada y vio a otro hombre con un arco apuntándole.

"Todavía tienes un arma." Sarah le susurró.

"No quiero problemas." Withman dijo. "¡No!" Sarah dijo en voz baja.

"Iremos, ¡pero luego nos tienen que llevar ante la persona que esté al mando!" Withman dijo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sarah le preguntó en un grito desesperado.

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡Yo me ocupo!" Withman exclamó, dejando su arma en el piso. Sarah sacó su arco y le apuntó al hombre.

Antes de que ella disparara, un tercer hombre llegó detrás de ella y la tumbó al suelo. Ella gritó. "¡Déjame!" Ella ordenó. El hombre le amarró las manos.

"Ve con ellos, Sarah. Haz todo lo que te digan." Withman dijo, viendo como el hombre se llevaba a Sarah.

"Marchez, fille. Je pense que je ne vous ai beaucoup ici." El hombre dijo, empujándola, haciendo que ella avanzara. (_Traducción Francés-Español: "Camina, muchacha. Creo que me servirá de mucho tenerte aquí.")_

Sarah siguió caminando, siento presa del hombre.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Espero les haya gustado, yo me despido por hoy :D**_

_**No se olviden de responder a mi pregunta, añadir a favoritos y poner un review o una critica. Ustedes siempre me levantan el animo con sus comentarios. **_

_**:9 Nos vemos. **_


	17. Todo estará bien

_**Hola de nuevo. Bueno, gracias por las respuestas a mi pregunta del capitulo anterior. Uff, bueno, sin más, empezamos. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Todo estará bien.**_

"¡Díganme quienes son! ¿Qué quieren con nosotros?" Sarah preguntó mientras el hombre la llevaba a la fuerza.

Ellos llegaron con un grupo de hombres que tenían presos a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, y otras 5 personas...Entre ellas a una niña de 9 años. Su compañero de equipo, de nombre Yair, se levantó del suelo y trato de correr hacía donde estaba Sarah.

"¡Sarah!" Él gritó. Uno de los hombres que los tenía presos lo empujó hacía atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo. "¡No le hagan nada, por favor!" Sarah suplicó.

El hombre que la había llevado ahí la aprisionó contra el tronco de un árbol. Él tocó su mejilla con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda marcaba el contorno de su silueta. Sarah se movió bruscamente para escapar de su toque.

"¡Suéltala! ¡Sarah, corre!" Yair dijo. El hombre que tenía presa a Sarah lo miró y le disparó en la cabeza. "¡Yair! ¡No!" Ella gritó. Los demás presos salieron corriendo, menos la niña.

El hombre golpeó a Sarah, tirándola al suelo. Sarah vio al hombre alejarse. Solo dejándola sola con la niña.

"No hagas ruido." La niña pidió.

"Tu, trae a las prisioneras." Una voz masculina se oyó un poco lejos de ellas. Sarah se levantó del suelo como pudo y se escondió con la niña detrás del tronco de un árbol

"Si, ya voy." Otra voz masculina replicó. Un hombre pasó cerca de ellas, sin notarlas. "¿Y bien?" La primera voz masculina preguntó. "¡No las encuentro! ¡Se han ido!" El otro hombre gritó. "¡Pues sigue buscando!" El primero ordenó.

La niña le hizo una seña a Sarah para que siguieran adelante. Las dos siguieron caminando, esquivando las vistas de sus captores.

Cuando estuvieron ocultas en un mejor sitio las dos se miraron. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?" La pelirroja preguntó.

"Sittler, ¿y tu?" La niña castaña preguntó. "Sarah. Ven, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí." Sarah dijo.

Ellas caminaron a gatas hasta una pequeña separación, que era lo suficientemente delgada para que las dos se escondieran por un rato.

"La mujer y la niña están en algún sitio, por aquí...¡Sigan buscando!" Una voz masculina ordenó. Sarah se asomó por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo ver al hombre francés, él pasó a un lado de ellas sin notarlas. Sarah suspiró de alivio. Nuevamente, el hombre pasó a un lado de ellas, pero esta vez miraba fijamente a Sarah.

"Je vous ai trouvé."_ (Te encontré) _él dijo. Le apuntó con su arma. Sarah salió de su escondite, mientras que Sittler no lo hizo, ya que no la había notado a ella.

Él la aprisionó nuevamente, Sarah lo pateó en la pantorrilla para que la soltara...Pero, fue inútil, el hombre la sostuvo más cerca de ella. Aspirando su aroma. Sarah sintió su aliento en su cuello, ella se estremeció y mordió su oreja, haciendo que él se quejara de dolor y la soltara.

Ella lo tacleó y se desamarró las manos como pudo, y tomó el arma del hombre. Él la empujó al suelo y los dos forcejearon. Sarah en un osado intento jaló el gatillo y sintió las gotas de sangre caer sobre su rostro.

Sarah quitó el cadáver del hombre de encima y comenzó a llorar. Nunca en su vida había matado a una persona. "Oh, Dios." Ella murmuró, y tomó el arco que el hombre le había quitado.

"¿Estás bien?" Sittler preguntó. Sarah la miró y asintió levemente. Las dos siguieron caminando a hurtadillas, viendo como única luz el fuego que incendiaba las casas estilo japones antiguas. Ellas se recargaron en unas cajas de madera.

Una flecha rosó el hombro de Sarah haciéndole una leve cortada. Sittler abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un arma, y salió a la vista y disparó.

"¿Sabes cómo usarla?" Sarah preguntó sorprendida. Sittler se escondió nuevamente, antes de responder: "Mi hermana me enseñó. Ven está despejado, sigamos adelante."

Ellas siguieron adelante, y Sarah forzó la puerta de una de las casas viejas que el fuego aun no había alcanzado. Ellas cerraron la puerta, pero inmediatamente se inició el fuego.

Sittler buscó rápidamente una salida alternativa, había un pequeño hueco, ellas pasaron por ahí y siguieron avanzando con pasos rápidos y silenciosos.

"Sarah, ¿estás ahí?" La voz de Kurt preguntó por el comunicador. "Si." Ella respondió.

"Veo que humo sale de las ruinas antiguas, ¿estás bien?" Él preguntó.

"Oh, Dios mío, Kurt...Asesinaron a Yair. Están matando a más gente." Sarah respondió. "¿Quién?" Él preguntó. "No lo se...unos hombres...no se por que. He tenido que matar a algunos. No he tenido más remedio." Sarah respondió con un escalofrío.

"Seguro que no ha sido fácil." Kurt dijo. "Me asusta lo fácil que ha sido. Tienes que avisar al resto, Kurt." Sarah pidió. "No te preocupes, Sarah...Has lo que sea necesario para llegar hasta mi." Él dijo.

"Lo intentaremos." Ella dijo. "¿Estás con alguien más?" Kurt preguntó. "Si, encontré a una niña. Creo que me será de gran ayuda, es muy ágil y tiene buena puntería." La transmisión se cortó.

"¿Crees qué lleguemos rápido?" Sittler preguntó. Sarah se encogió de hombros. "No lo se, pero espero que si...No te preocupes, todo estará bien."

"Eso espero, no quiero volver con esos hombres." Sittler dijo. "¿Por qué? ¿Te hicieron algo?" Sarah preguntó.

Sittler se estremeció y envolvió sus manos alrededor de sí misma. "¿Te tocaron?" Sarah preguntó. Sittler comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Sarah.

"Fue horrible. ¡Los hombres son unos cerdos!" Ella lloriqueó. Sarah la abrazó aun más fuerte.

"No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. Todo estará bien."

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido mi nuevo capitulo. No olviden seguirme y agregar un review o una critica, subo capitulo la mayoría de los días. Un saludo a todos ustedes. Recuerden que yo los quiero, nos leeremos en mi siguiente capitulo, cuídense :D**_


	18. Kurt

_**Hola otra vez. Perdonen por no actualizar, pero ustedes saben que tuve un asunto personal, y bueno, ya hablé mucho. Comencemos con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Kurt.**_

Las dos siguieron avanzando, ascendiendo por las escaleras de piedra y ruinas de las casas quemadas. El camino se terminó cuando una casa les bloqueó el paso.

"Mira, Sarah." Sittler señalo un espacio arriba de ellas, muy grande como para que las dos pasaran. "Te subiré ahí, después tu ayúdame a subir." Sarah pidió. Sittler asintió.

La pelirroja la tomó y la impulsó para alcanzar la orilla. Sittler se colgó de ella y subió con un poco de esfuerzo, y le alcanzó su mano a Sarah para que ella pudiera subir, y las dos pasaron del otro lado.

Estaba bloqueada su única salida, por un montón de cajas de madera.

"Hay que encontrarlas." Una voz masculina dijo arriba de ellas.

"Si, y después hay que matarlas. Son muy conflictivas." Otra voz masculina dijo. Sarah vio una lampara de aceite colgando del techo. Ella le disparó, dejando que el aceite caliente se derramara por las cajas, incendiándolas.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!"

"¡Silencio! ¡Puede que ellas estén aquí!"

Las dos siguieron a gatas, un hombre les bloqueaba el paso. Sarah sacó su pico y se levantó, y lo puso en el cuello del hombre, y lo ahogó.

El fuego que ellas habían provocado se estaba propagando por toda la estructura de madera. Alertaron a sus enemigos.

"¡Ahí están ellas!" Uno de ellos gritó.

"¡Déjenlas! ¡Hay que subir! ¡Que ellas se quemen!" Otro de ellos ordenó.

La pelirroja puso en su espalda a la niña y corrió.

Había una ventana. Sarah tomó impulso. "Cúbrete la cara, Sittler." Ella ordenó antes de saltar por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios.

"¿Estás bien?" Sarah preguntó preocupada Sittler gimió de dolor mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. "Déjame ver." La pelirroja pidió. La niña apartó sus manos de su rostro, dejando ver dos heridas muy grandes, pero no muy profundas. Una muy larga en la frente, y la otra en su mejilla derecha.

"Dios, te conseguiremos algo para curarte eso. Lo prometo." Sarah prometió.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

"¡Aléjense de mi!" Una voz masculina ordenó, seguido de varios gruñidos y aullidos.

"¿Kurt? ¡Kurt, ya voy!" Ella gritó, tomando a Sittler de la mano, corriendo al sonido de los disparos.

Ahí estaba Kurt, rodeado de cadáveres de lobos, sentado en el piso. Su pierna herida.

"¡Gracias a Dios que estás vivo!" Sarah chilló, mientras lo ayudaba a recargarse sobre una roca. "Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto." Kurt rió mientras observaba su pistola.

"Me alegro de verte, Sarah." Kurt suspiró, tocando tierna-mente la mejilla de la pelirroja.

"Siento que te hayan dejado la pierna así." Sarah dijo, vendándole la pierna para detener su sangrado. "No...No es tan grave como parece." Kurt se quejó un poco cuando Sarah apretó su torniquete.

"¿Has tenido noticias de los otros?" Ella preguntó. "Ninguna." Kurt negó con la cabeza antes de apoyarse en la piedra y levantarse.

"Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Sarah preguntó. "Los lobos se han llevado mi mochila, y el transmisor salvavidas estaba dentro. Si no lo recuperamos, no saldremos de esta isla." Kurt replicó.

"Si, pero necesitas...Necesitas vendas, morfina, antisépticos..." Sarah tartamudeó. "También estaban en la mochila."

Sarah puso sus manos sobre su cintura. "Mierda." Ella suspiró. "Exacto." Kurt respondió.

Él se apoyó en la pelirroja y empezaron a andar al pequeño campamento que él había armado. Antes de llegar el cayó al suelo.

"No, no, no, no, no. ¡No me hagas esto, idiota del norte! Te necesito." Sarah chilló. "Te ayudo, Sarah." La niña castaña dijo, ayudándola a arrastrar a Kurt al campamento techado con una lona de tela.

"Voy a buscar la mochila, traeré vendas para su pierna, y te curaré esas heridas. Por favor, quédate aquí y cuida de él." Sarah dijo.

"No te preocupes, Sarah. Ten cuidado." Sittler pidió.

Sarah se acercó a Kurt, quien se había desmayado, y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios.

La pelirroja caminó, siguiendo el rastro fresco de las huellas de lobos.

* * *

_**Si, ya se que el capitulo es muy corto, pero bueno. Aquí está. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de poner un comentario o una critica. Las criticas o comentarios largos son MUY bien recibidos. **_

_**Esto ha sido todo por mi parte. **_

_**Han leído mi historia, y les deseó muy buenos días, tardes, o noches. **_

_**Nos leeremos en mi próximo capitulo. **_


	19. Esa clase de Vega

_**Otra vez. Dios, ya me volví adicta a escribir, no puedo estar sin escribir. Pero casi no voy a tener tiempo de escribir, ya que tengo muchos deberes, pero me buscaré el tiempo necesario para escribir. Bueno, espero les agrade este capitulo, pero es muy corto.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Esa clase de Vega**_

Sarah siguió el rastro de huellas. Llegando a una cueva increíblemente angosta. Pero ella podía pasar.

"Solo quiero la mochila." Sarah gruñó, mientras caminaba a gatas por la pequeña cueva, oyendo los gruñidos de los lobos.

La cinta de la misma estuvo a su alcance. Ella, lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la mochila y corrió, hasta llegar al campamento.

"¿La conseguiste?" Sittler preguntó. Sarah asintió aliviada y abrió un botiquín y vendó la pierna de Kurt. "Ya esta." Sarah dijo. "Ahora vamos a curarte a ti." Ella continuó, limpiando las heridas de su pequeña acompañante.

"Mira, Sarah..." Sittler señaló la pierna de Kurt. La pelirroja levantó una ceja. "Cuando te fuiste empezó a sangrar otra vez y tuve que cubrir la otra parte de la herida con mi cinturón."

"¿Dónde aprendiste a ingeniártelas de esa manera, joven-cita?" Kurt preguntó, mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

"¡Kurt!" Sarah exclamó con alegría. Las dos muchachas ayudaron al hombre herido a incorporarse, quedando sentado. Kurt miró el comunicador de S.O.S. Sarah adivinó el plan.

"¿Supongo que el plan es subir eso a la torre de radio?" Ella preguntó un poco desanimada.

"Eso sería nuestra mejor opción para emitir una señal fuerte en todas las direcciones. Escucha, Sarah, tenemos que enviar un S.O.S, y yo no estoy en condiciones de escalar, ni esa niña tampoco." Kurt dijo tomándola fuertemente de las manos.

"Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso." Sarah replicó.

"Puedes hacerlo, Sarah. Después de todo tienes la sangre de una Vega. La sangre de Alison Vega." Kurt dijo. Sarah negó con la cabeza. "Creo que no soy esa clase de Vega."

"Si lo eres..." Kurt afirmó antes de continuar. "Hay que dormir un rato." Él dijo.

Sarah se acurrucó a un lado de Kurt. Y Sittler los acompañó mientras se acurrucaba en Sarah, quedándose dormidas.

* * *

Sarah y Kurt despertaron, apenas estaba amaneciendo. Sarah sacó su diario de su mochila y empezó a escribir.

* * *

_Ahora agradezco el entrenamiento de Kurt. Las caminatas, las escaladas... Es como si me hubiese estado preparando para esto desde el principio. Está claro que en la isla vive gente, y que están organizados. Matan y reclutan, pero, ¿por qué? Son una especie de secta. ¿Una secta de qué? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué buscan?.  
_  
_Solo tengo preguntas sin respuestas. Ahora tengo a mi cargo a una niña. Y no pararé ni un paso hasta que salgamos de esta isla. _

* * *

"Ten mucho cuidado, Sarah." Kurt pidió. Sarah asintió levantándose.

"Sarah, espera, ven aquí." Kurt la llamó. Sarah se acercó a él.

Él, en un movimiento rápido, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, y le dio un beso. Sarah se petrificó en su acto, pero le devolvió el beso gustosa. Al momento de separase, los dos se abrazaron. "Volveré pronto, lo prometo." La pelirroja prometió.

Kurt la atrajo hacia él una vez más, compartiendo un beso mucho más tierno y apasionado que el de antes.

"Te cuidado. Recuerda...eres una Vega...pero aun no lo has descubierto bien." Kurt dijo.

Sarah le sonrió débilmente y se dio media vuelta, emprendiendo su marcha hacía la torre de radio.

La pelirroja escaló por las rocas, con la fiel ayuda de su pico. Subiendo hasta la cima de la montaña rocosa.

"¿Sarah? ¿Me recibes?" La voz de Carla sonó por su comunicador.

"¿Carla? ¿Dónde están? ¿Encontraron a Sam?" Ella preguntó. "Aun la estamos buscando."

"Bien, voy a intentar enviar un S.O.S desde una antigua torre de radio. ¿Algún consejo?" Sarah volvió a preguntar. Carla suspiró. "Te pasaré a Alexis, él es el experto en tecnología, yo no." Carla dijo.

"¡Oye, Sarayh! Tienes que buscar la torre de comunicaciones. Es como un conjunto de centralitas antiguas." Alexis explicó.

"Ok, vale, les aviso cuando la encuentre." Sarah dijo mientras caminaba por un viejo sendero de rocas.

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el capitulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. **_

_**No se olviden de poner un review, una critica, o un comentario largo. Tampoco olviden agregar a favoritos y/o seguir. **_

_**Y bueno, cada vez nos acercamos más a nuestra meta de 100 capítulos. Y eso me hace muy feliz, por que ustedes también me ayudan. **_

_**Ya bueno, los quiero cuídense y esperen por el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Los quiero. **_


	20. Ascendiendo

_**Hola, de nuevo, ustedes saben que a mi me gusta actualizar seguido los Domingos, y puede que actualice esta historia hast veces los domingos. Bueno, ya. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Ascendiendo.**_

Sarah siguió avanzando a pie por varias horas. Sus pies dolían, como si le hubieran enterrado clavos en ellos. Siguió avanzando, y encontró otro campamento improvisado. Así que ella no dudo en sentarse a descansar.

La pelirroja sacó la cámara de vídeo de Sam, y empezó a ver las otras grabaciones que habían.

* * *

_Ahí estaba Reyes, arreglando una cabina eléctrica del barco, mientras discutía con Alexis. _

_"Reyes, te estoy diciendo que es un problema mecánico, no eléctrico." Alexis dijo._

_"¡Ahora, Alexis." Reyes ordenó. Alexis suspiró y jaló una palanca. Esta sacó un poco de humo y un poco de chispas. _

_"Tiene pinta de ser un problema eléctrico." El pelinegro cambió de opinión, mientras tosía un poco. "¿Tu crees?" Reyes preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo. Alexis tomó una foto que estaba en el escritorio de Reyes._

_"¡Vaya! ¿Quién es esta monada?" Alexis preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, al ver a una muchacha en la foto. _

_"Es guapa, ¿no?" Reyes preguntó. "Muy guapa." Alexis afirmó. "Si, es Alisha. Es mi hija Tiene 14 años y es más lista que tú." Reyes rió mientras le quitaba la foto a Alexis. _

_"¿Tu hija? ¡Bueno! Se parece a Kurt." El pelinegro afirmó. _

_"¿Tu por qué crees?" Reyes preguntó mientras enseñaba su mano con un anillo. _

* * *

_La toma cambió a la cubierta del barco donde estaban Jonah y Withman con pescados en sus manos. Sarah grababa. _

_"¿Podemos hacer la secuencia adicional?" Gracias..." Sam hizo una pausa antes de hablar en voz baja. "Dr. James Withman, relleno 15, toma 3. ¡Acción!" Sam dio la orden a Alexis para grabar. _

_Jonah le dio instrucciones a Withman de como cortar el pez, pero el hombre rubio falló y el pez se deslizó por la mesa. Él azotó sus manos contra la misma y enojado gritó: "¡Corta la escena! ¡Corta!" _

_Él suspiró y se fue a otro lado del barco. _

_"Voy por él. Quiere hacer un programa de televisión y no se tiene paciencia." Sam rió antes de seguir los pasos de Withman. _

* * *

_"Se supone que tengo que enseñar cultura, Sam. No hacer la cena." Withman se quejó una vez más cuando la toma cambió nuevamente. "Es lo que quiere tu publico Dr. Withman. Ya lo sabes. Así que hasta que encontremos lo que buscamos necesitamos esto." Sam razonó. _

* * *

_La toma cambió por cuarta vez. "He estudiado tanto las cartas de navegación que me las sé de memoria. Algo me dice que Yamatai está en el Triángulo del Dragón..." Sam gravó a Sarah y a Kurt mientras caminaban y hablaban por la cubierta del barco. _

_"Me acuerdo cuando encontraste eso en una excavación. Subiste a enseñármelo vestida con una pijama de pingüinos." Los dos rieron. "Tenía 5 años. Fue mi primer hallazgo." Sarah rió.  
_

_"Tienes un gran instinto. Debes confiar más en él." Kurt afirmó. "Eso decía siempre mi madre." Sarah recordó. "Era una mujer que confiaba en su instinto...para bien o para mal. Estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Sarayhtah." Kurt dijo. Hubo un momento de silencio. _

_"Nos acercamos a la tormenta." Ella anunció. "Bueno, pase lo que pase, lo superaremos juntos." _

_La toma se cortó. _

* * *

Sarah guardó la cámara y puso una mano sobre su frente.

Se sentía como una cualquiera. Se estaba metiendo con un hombre casado y con una hija.

Debía admitirlo. Kurt a su edad tenía MUCHO atractivo. Pero ella era una niña a sus ojos.

Pero sin embargo, le gustaba, le gustó el haberse metido con él. Pero se metería en problemas con Reyes. Sarah suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor y siguió avanzando. Dando bajas silenciosas a sus enemigos.

Sarah entró en una caseta subterránea, su silencio era mortal, ella escuchó las charlas de los hombres.

"El padre Mathias trajo a un mujer."

"¿Para el ritual?"

"Seguramente, esta noche lo sabremos."

¿Estaban hablando de Sam? ¿Qué clase de ritual era?

Sarah no lo sabía, pero siguió avanzando, por los conductos de ventilación, evitando ser descubierta. Sarah salió de la ventila, la habitación de mando estaba ahí.

Ella se acercó ahí, aliviada. Jaló la palanca, pero al momento esta se rompió. Sarah suspiró, un poco frustrada y encendió su radio.

"Alexis, ¿me recibes?" Ella preguntó. "Si." Fue su única respuesta. "La consola está rota." Sarah dijo.

"Pues, tendrás que conectarlo manualmente a través del panel de mantenimiento." Alexis explicó. "Bueno, eso parece sencillo." Sarah se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno...primero tendrás que encontrarlo. En las torres antiguas instalaban los paneles arriba, y quiero decir, bien arriba." Alexis explicó antes de que la señal se cortara.

"A escalar otra vez. Genial." Sarah exclamó con falsos ánimos.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está mi tercera actualización del día de hoy. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. _**

**_No se olviden de comentar y/o poner una critica o un comentario largo. Los quiero, nos vemos la siguiente actualización mañana ;)_**


	21. En las alturas

_**Hola, perdonen el retraso, he estado MUY ocupada. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: En las alturas.**_

Sarah encontró un hueco en la pared, ella decidió avanzar por ahí. Apenas ella tocó una de las tuberías que ahí se encontraban soltó un grito. Estaban ardiendo.

La pelirroja avanzó con cuidado de no tocar las tuberías, gritando cada vez que el vapor caliente golpeaba su cuerpo. Ella salió, y vio el panorama.

Estaba nevando.

Eso NO era normal. Pero ella siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un muy viejo puente. Ella cruzó, y un hombre la embistió y la jaló, tratando de hacerla caer al vacío. "¡Suéltame!" Ella ordenó con un grito antes de patear al hombre, haciéndolo caer hasta desaparecer. Sarah sacó su arco, esperando encontrarse más enemigos.

Efectivamente, muchos más enemigos estaban esperando por ella. Sarah, armada con su arco, empezó a matar a sangre fría. Se abrió paso hasta la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe, develando a un hombre que era mucho más alto que ella, y estaba armado hasta los dientes junto con una armadura.

"Debes estar bromeando." Ella suspiró.

Ella esquivó los ataques del hombre varias veces, su plan, era atacarle por la espalda. La pelirroja, con una gran determinación en su interior, disparó su primera y única flecha a la nuca de su enemigo, haciéndole caer muerto.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, revelando a un grupo de 4 hombres armados.

"¡Mierda! ¡Todavía está viva!" Uno de ellos gritó. "¡Si...estoy viva!" Ella exclamó antes de lanzar otras dos flechas a dos de ellos. Una bala le rozó el hombro, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo por el impulso. Sin dudarlo se levantó y se armó con su arma de fuego. Disparó hasta matar.

Ella suspiró aliviada. La batalla había acabado. Así que subió y se encontró con la antena de radio.

"Puedes hacerlo, Sarah." Ella se dio ánimos a sí misma antes de subir por las oxidadas escaleras.

_"¡Siempre fracasarás!" _La voz de Lindsey la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ella se resbalara, pero antes de hacerlo se sujetó con fuerza bruta. Cerró sus ojos, y los abrió, antes de escalar más rápidamente. Quería demostrarle a todos que ella llegaría a su meta.

La primera base, ella miró todo el tramo de la antena que ella había subido. Estaba impresionada consigo misma. Su determinación la llevó a otro límite, haciendo que ella subiera hasta la punta de la antena, donde se encontraba el panel.

Lo logró.

Sacó su radio y habló:

"¿Alexis? Estoy en el panel."

"Bueno, la torre amplificará la señal del transmisor." Él dijo. Sarah colocó el transmisor y lo conecto al panel. "Ahora, busca el canal de emergencia, y obtén una buena señal en tu radio antes de enviar el S.O.S" Alexis explicó. Sarah movió los botones al azar hasta lograrlo.

"Oye, aquí tenemos los dedos cruzados." Sarah rió levemente. La señal se volvió más clara. "Ha sintonizado el sistema de respuesta de emisión de emergencia internacional. Por favor, identifique su situación y sus coordenadas y espere respuesta." Una voz masculina pidió.

"Mayday, mayday. Al habla Sarayhtah Keyes del Dark Shades Team. Hemos naufragado en una isla del Triángulo del Dragón. Necesitamos ayuda y medicinas. Por favor, respondan." Sarah habló en voz clara y fuerte.

"Al habla la aeronave N177A. Llevamos buscándolos desde que recibimos la llamada de auxilio. ¡Casi nos rendimos! Tenemos su posición aproximada pero necesitamos una señal." Una voz masculina dijo. Sarah se emocionó. Al fin tenían ayuda.

"Ya improvisaré algo." Ella respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pronto estaremos en camino. Corto." El transmisor de emergencia se apagó.

Desde el radio de Sarah se podían oír gritos de alegría de sus compañeros.

"¡Sarayhtah Keyes, eres mi heroína!" Alexis exclamó con alegría.

"Y...¡Reyes acaba de sonreír!" Carla dijo en voz alta muy animada. Sarah rió ante su comentario. Era gracioso por que Reyes casi nunca sonreía. "Los veré después, chicos. Necesito una señal." Sarah dijo.

"No te preocupes. Nosotros te apoyamos. ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Reyes la animó.

Sarah apagó su radio y bajó por las escaleras con mucho cuidado. Ahora tenía que hacer una señal.

* * *

**_Bueno, he aquí mi capitulo de hoy. Ya se que es bastante corto, pero así son las cosas. Pero tal vez el próximo capitulo sea más largo. Lo prometo. _**

**_Bueno, yo me despido, ustedes ya saben que hacer. Dejen un comentario, para el próximo capitulo. Y si les gustó, pues me da muchisimo gusto. _**

**_Los veré la próxima vez, con un capitulo de Trickster 2. _**

**_Chao! _**


	22. Nadie sale

_**Hola de nuevo. Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Y este si será un capitulo largo. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Nadie sale**_

Sarah caminó, buscando algo con que hacer la señal. Había un deposito de combustible delante de ella.

"Ok, creo que esto servirá." Ella dijo. Sarah sacó su pico y golpeó el tanque de combustible, hasta perforarlo. Los chorros del liquido inflamable salieron y cayeron al suelo. Sarah sacó una antorcha y un pedernal, y la prendió como si fuera un fósforo. La antorcha ya estaba encendida, y la pelirroja la puso en el combustible del suelo.

Sarah retrocedió y miró la explosión.

La pelirroja mió hacia el cielo y vio el avión. Ella agitó sus brazos para llamar la atención.

Una nube negra empezó a rodear el vehículo aéreo. Un trueno golpeó el ala, incendiándola, el avión se estaba cayendo.

"Nadie sale." Una voz femenina fantasmal dijo desde el cielo, mientras el avión se desplomaba.

Sarah corrió mientras veía el avión caer cerca de ella. Se deslizó por la tierra mientras los escombros caían a su al rededor. Había llegado al límite, iba a caer al vacío si no reaccionaba en el momento indicado. Ella se sostuvo fuertemente de la orilla y se levantó. Un escombro mucho más grande del avión venía hacia ella. Sarah reaccionó rápido y saltó a una caseta que estaba a su lado derecho, mientras todo se derrumbaba.

Su vista se dirigió al cielo cuando oyó un pedido de ayuda. "¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro!" Uno de los pilotos gritó mientras se movían en su paracaídas lejos de Sarah.

"El piloto...¡tengo que llegar hasta él!" Sarah decidió. Sarah empezó a correr por la aldea flotante que se sostenía en las rocas. Ella saltó y cayó en una se las casas muy viejas, su peso era suficiente para que esta se viniera abajo. Ella corrió más rápido, mientras todo detrás de ella se derrumbaba.

Ella saltó hacia otra casa, esa estaba más estable. Todo se había caído detrás de ella. Hubo disparos.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Una voz masculina preguntó. Sarah se asomó y vio al piloto disparar a varios hombres, uno de ellos se acercó al él, y enterró su cuchillo, matándolo.

"¡Sarah! ¿Estás ahí?" La voz de Kurt sonó por su radio cuando este se encendió. Ella apagó su radio y vio al hombre que había asesinado al piloto notarla.

La pelirroja le disparó varias veces antes de que el hombre cayera muerto. Ella avanzó por un momento antes de llegar de nuevo a un bosque.

"¿Sarah? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Kurt preguntó por el radio. "¡La tormenta! ¡Ha salido de la nada! ¡Las nubes han rodeado el avión!" Sarah exclamó.

"Sarah, escucha. He visto el accidente desde aquí, debes estar cerca de mi posición. Ven aquí sana y salva." Él pidió.

Sarah siguió caminando y subió por unas escaleras de piedra. Al momento de pisar el último escalón, su pie quedó atrapado en una trampa. La trampa llevó a Sarah sobre un árbol, quedando con las piernas hacía arriba.

"¡Por aquí!" Un hombre gritó. Sarah sacó su pistola y les disparó con tiros certeros. Ella disparó a la cuerda, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, y se cubrió detrás de unas cajas.

Ella miró la cuerda, era suficientemente larga. Ella la tomó y la amarró a una de sus flechas y disparó a las tablas que sostenían las casas, y haló de ellas, haciendo que las estructuras se vinieran abajo, encima de los hombres que habían.

"Debe de haber un modo de subir." Sarah se dijo a sí misma.

Ella miró una caja que se colgaba de una de las cajas y disparó a ella una flecha con la cuerda, y la atrajo hacia ella. La pelirroja subió y saltó a una de las casas y siguió avanzando con cuidado de no caerse.

Su camino continuó a través de una cueva. Ella distinguió la salida. ¡Ahí estaban Kurt y Sittler!

"Me alegro de que te hayas movido." Sarah dijo detrás de él. Él la miró. "Pues ya somos dos. No lo había logrado con la ayuda de tu niña." Kurt respondió mirando a Sittler con una sonrisa.

"Estaban tan tranquilos...cuando estalló la tormenta...Salió de la nada." Sarah lamentó.

"No es culpa tuya." Sittler dijo.

"Yo los traje aquí." Ella alegó. "Oye, lo solucionaremos." Kurt la tranquilizó.

"Mayday. Al habla el copiloto Jessop de la aeronave N177A..." Una voz masculina dijo por el radio. "¿Hola? ¿Me recibes?" Ella preguntó. "He sufrido graves heridas al aterrizar, necesito ayuda. ¿Alguien me recibe?" Él preguntó.

"¿Capitán Jessop? ¿Me recibes?" Ella volvió a preguntar. "He usado una señal de humo. Que alguien responda."

"Maldita sea, no me escucha. Tengo que ir hasta él" Sarah dijo. "Tenemos que ocuparnos de lo nuestros. Hay que reagruparnos cuando encuentren a Sam." Kurt se opuso.

"No puedo dejarlo solo. ¡Tengo que llegar hasta él!" Sarah alegó. "A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, Sarah. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo." Él la tomó de los hombros.

"Sé lo que es sacrificarse." Ella se soltó de su agarre. "No, conoces las pérdidas. Los sacrificios los decides tú, las perdidas las deciden por ti." Kurt explicó.

"Mi decisión es que no muera, Kurt." Sarah dijo con determinación antes de dejar a Kurt.

Sittler trató de correr hacia donde ella estaba pero él se lo impidió. La niña castaña solo vio como ella se encaminaba a salvar al piloto.

Sarah avanzó rápidamente. Sus pies dolían, pero a ella no le importaba. Su radio se encendió:

"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Kurt?" La voz de Reyes preguntó. Sarah tomó el radio, pero la voz de Kurt le impidió hablar. "Reyes, estoy aquí. ¿Cuál es su situación?" Él preguntó.

"Hemos seguido a un grupo de hombres a una...ciudad. Este lugar es de locos, Kurt. ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo, cariño?" Reyes preguntó. "No lo se, ni quisiera saberlo. ¿Hay alguna señal de Sam o de Withman?" Él preguntó.

"Nada aún...¿estás con Sarah?" Reyes preguntó. "Si...Pronto descenderemos la montaña para reunirnos con ustedes." Él mintió. "Ok, intentaremos acercarnos un poco más. Deja este canal abierto. Te amo." Reyes dijo. "Y yo a ti." Kurt respondió.

Sarah apagó su radio inmediatamente mientras caminaba. No quería oír más.

Había una separación enorme entre suelo y suelo. Del otro lado estaba la señal del copiloto. Sarah sacó su arco con la cuerda y disparó a un árbol que había, y amarró la cuerda en un poste de madera. Ella se colgó de él y empezó a avanzar. Había un viento muy fuerte.

El poste se venció cuando Sarah estaba a punto de llegar. La pelirroja antes de caer sacó su pico y lo enterró en la roca, para sostenerse. Ella subió hasta el suelo.

Ahí estaba la señal de humo y el paracaídas, pero no estaba el copiloto.

"¿Capitán Jessop?" Ella preguntó en voz alta. No hubo respuesta.

Ella empezó a caminar por el único camino que había. Su radio se encendió otra vez.

"Sarah, Kurt nos ha contado lo del avión. No te preocupes, seguro que hay otra manera de salir de esta isla." Alexis dijo.

"Eso espero, ¿sabes algo de Sam?" Ella preguntó. "Su rastro nos ha llevado a un antiguo palacio japonés." Alexis respondió.

"No me gusta como suena eso." Sarah suspiró. "No te preocupes...seguro que está...haciendo turismo." Él mintió. "Mientes muy mal. Tengan mucho cuidado ahí adentro. Buena suerte." Sarah deseó antes de volver a apagar su radio.

La pelirroja se adentró en una cueva. Habían estatuas ahí dentro. Ella suspiró impresionada. "Estas estatuas son anteriores al periodo Kofun." Ella dijo sorprendida. Habrían más estatuas. Era como si estas representaran una peregrinación.

Ella legó a la salida de la cueva, la cual daba a un palacio muy viejo. "Oh, increíble." Ella exclamó.

Ella cruzó un puente, del otro lado estaba el copiloto...Ahogándose en su propia sangre. "¡Oh, Dios mío!" Sarah exclamó con horror. Varios botes de gasolina cayeron en el puente. Ella miró, había un arquero con una flecha de fuego.

Ella corrió, pero la explosión la alcanzó. La nube negra se disipó y ella pudo ver a Mathias del otro lado.

"Para ser solo una niña me has causado muchos problemas. Pero eres tan ingenua como predecible. ¡Maten la!" Él gritó. Sarah miró detrás de ella, y un hombre la golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Sarah cerró los ojos, y los abrió nuevamente, para ver a unos hombres gigantescos con armaduras, quienes mataban a los hombres de Mathias.

"¡Los oni! ¡Están aquí!" Un hombre gritó asustado. Sarah podía oír a alguien hablar en japonés. Podía ver como mataban a los hombres. Pero antes de que todo terminara, ella se quedó dormida.

* * *

_**Nuevo capitulo aquí está. Espero les haya gustado. No olviden comentar o poner una critica o comentario largo. Y bueno, me despido, subiré nuevo capitulo dentro de un rato, después de actualizar nuevamente Trickster. **_

_**Los leeré después. Cuídense. **_


	23. La Guardia de la Tormenta

_**Hola otra vez! Siento no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo. Pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Y si! Cumplimos un año aquí en esta pagina! Ya un año, el Lunes 31 de Marzo se cumplió nuestro primer año aquí. Aun recuerdo cuando mis hermanos y yo descubrimos esta pagina y nos pusimos a escribir. **_

_**BTW! Mis hermanos y yo compartimos esta cuenta así que les explicaré que hace cada uno.**_

_**Hugo: Escribe sobre videojuegos.**_

_**Leo: Escribe en Inglés.**_

_**Ellie: Escribe Lemons (contenido sexual)**_

_**Memo: Creador de portadas. **_

_**Josh: Creador de cortos, (mini series o películas en sí) y trailers.**_

_**Covenant girl: Escritora oficial y actriz en cortos. Diseñadora de personajes.**_

_**Y bueno, ese es todo el Staff, todos nosotros trabajamos cada vez más duro para hacerlos felices. Espero les guste el capitulo**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: La Guardia de la Tormenta.**_

Sarah despertó. Colgaba del techo, con las manos amarradas en un poste posicionado horizontalmente. El lugar en el que ella estaba encerrada estaba lleno de cadáveres descompuestos y a medio descomponer.

La pelirroja se movió de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que las cuerdas se zafaran y ella diera un duro golpe en el piso.

Su visión se dirigió a el portón, se podía distinguir la silueta de un gran hombre vigilando la entrada por fuera, arrastrando algo muy pesado.

Sarah, un poco asustada, buscó una salida, había una pequeña cueva, por la cual ella podía pasar si iba a gatas. El portón se abrió, develando a una figura masculina de inmenso tamaño, que tal vez mataría a 10 hombres de un solo golpe. Ella con extremo sigilo, empezó a andar por la pequeña cueva, teniendo cuidado de no pincharse con los huesos.

Ella salió, y se encontró con el exterior, pero no era tan visible el panorama, ya que hacia un fuerte viento, lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear un tornado. Sarah caminó, intentando no ser arrastrada por la ventisca.

Delante de ella había un bloqueo de tablas de madera y alambres. Sarah miró a uno de los cadáveres, tenía una escopeta, ella la tomó.

"Espero que esto aun funcione." Ella dijo, y disparó al bloqueo, rompiéndolo.

"Está por aquí en alguna parte...He oído algo abajo." Un hombre dijo. "No importa, los guardianes la matarán. Vayámonos de aquí de prisa antes de que nos encuentren." Otra voz masculina dijo.

"Me siguen buscando. Que desperdicio de su tiempo." Sarah suspiró acelerando su paso. Su caminó se abrió paso a través de una entrada muy pequeña. Ella se deslizó por ella y cayó al piso.

Gimió de dolor. La herida de su costado se estaba volviendo a abrir.

"¡Odio las tumbas!" Sarah se quejó, levantándose del suelo, y mirando a su alrededor. En frente de ella estaba un gran trono de oro cubierto con una gruesa capa de polvo que ocultaba el brillo del metal precioso, y atrás del mismo varios estatuas. Y justamente, en el centro de la habitación, había un ataúd de piedra.

"La Reina del Sol y su guardia de la Tormenta...¿Es eso lo que acabo de ver? ¡Huno, la primera Reina del Sol! Esto es Yamatai." Sarah afirmó emocionada.

La pelirroja empujó la tapa de la lapida, y observó, había un cadáver con una corona.

"Y aquí estás de verdad- Y...estás muy, muy muerta." Sarah tosió ante el hedor.

En las paredes, habían pinturas, una de ellas mostraba a Huno, quien tenía un enorme parecido a Sarah. La pintura en la pared, era Huno, atada a un poste, siendo quemada.

"Esto era un ritual de sacrificio. ¿Pero por qué quemaban así a las mujeres?" Ella preguntó. Miró la pintura de un lado, eran varios hombres llevando a 10 mujeres en un barco (entre ellas Huno), todas ellas eran muy hermosas, y estaban vestidas de blanco, la pregunta era: ¿Por que?

"Un viaje, una peregrinación a...¿Este monasterio?" Sarah preguntó, su intriga cada vez se profundizaba al ver las pinturas. Ella miró la tercera pintura, ahí estaba Huno, vertiendo ¿agua? encima de una mujer.

"Un momento..." Sarah dijo, y miró nuevamente las pinturas. "...No está vertiendo agua...está transfiriendo su poder...¡Es un rito de ascensión! Así se elige al sucesor." Sarah afirmó.

La pelirroja se dirigió a donde estaba el trono, y deslizó su dedo a través de este, manchando su mano de suciedad. Ella se sentó en el trono, y se levantó de inmediato con un chillido de dolor.

"¡Auch!" Ella gimió mirando sus manos, el trono la había quemado, no era un quemadura normal, esta tenía una forma de espiral a través de su muñeca hasta su brazo. Perecía un tatuaje.

"Dios, esto ya es suficiente. Será mejor que busque la salida." Ella rió.

Su camino se abrió a través de una pequeña cueva, del otro lado se encontraba una pequeña salida...Una ventisca horrorosa azotaba el lugar. Sarah trató de avanzar pero el viento rompió las tablas de madera que hacían un pequeño pasillo, lo cual le resultó imposible avanzar. La pelirroja se apegó a la pared y avanzó a través de una tabla de madera que sostenía el puente ya roto. Se deslizó dentro de una ranura que daba dentro del monasterio.

"¡Ahí está!" Un voz masculina dijo al verla. Ella se cubrió, así como los hombres que la habías visto. La pelirroja se asomó un poco.

"¡Eh! ¡Muchacha! No dispares. No te haremos nada. Los guardianes nos mataran a todos por haber entrado." Un hombre rubio dijo. Sarah salió de su escondite, dejándose ver.

"¿Quiénes son los Guardianes?" Ella preguntó. Obviamente ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

"Son los que protegen este lugar. Ayúdanos a salir de aquí, y nosotros te ayudaremos." El rubio pidió. Sarah asintió lentamente. "¿Cuál es su plan?" Preguntó.

"Hay una salida aquí, debajo de nosotros. Podríamos usar esa campana para tirarla, pero esta cosa se vendría abajo, y las Guardianes tal vez vengan por nosotros." Él explicó.

El rubio miró el arco de la pelirroja. "¿Tienes buena puntería?" Preguntó. "Tal vez. ¿Qué insinúas?" Ella preguntó. Él tomó una de las flechas y sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo, lo ató a la flecha y se la dio a Sarah.

"Esto podría funcionar." Él dijo.

Sarah tomó su arcó junto con la flecha y apuntó a la cuerda que sostenía la gran campana, ella disparó, cortando la cuerda. Esta se vino abajo junto con todo el suelo. La pelirroja cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

"¡Están aquí!" Un hombre gritó. Sarah dirigió su atención a su lado izquierdo y vio a los Guardianes matar a los hombres a sangre fría.

Ella se levantó del suelo y corrió, tratando de no ser alcanzada por los Guardianes.

El suelo se rompió debajo de ella, haciendo que ella cayera y se deslizara por la tierra, cayendo al fin en agua. Sarah salió a flote, tratando de recuperar el aire. Nadó hasta una roca y se recostó.

Su radio se encendió.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?" Sam preguntó por el altavoz. La pelirroja tomó su radio y lo encendió. "¿Sam? ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Sarah! Me alegro de oír tu voz...Estoy muy asustada." Sam declaró. "Sam, dime donde estás." Sarah pidió.

"No lo se, estoy en un palacio...Por favor, ayúdame...Estoy muerta de miedo. Todo el rato están hablando de un ritual de fuego. ¿Qué quieren de mi, Sarah?" Sam preguntó con un sollozo.

"Sam, tranquilízate. Te lo prometo, iré por ti. Es una promesa.." Sarah prometió.

"¡Ahí vienen! Tengo que esconder la radio." Sam dijo, y el radio se apagó.

* * *

_Justo cuando creía que nada podía empeorar en esta isla. ¿Qué eran esas cosas del monasterio? Iban vestidas como la Guardia de la tormenta y los sonidos que emitían no parecían... humanos. Mierda, Sarah, escuchate; estás hablando igual que tu madre. Parecen los restos de una civilización perdida. Vale, ahora sí que estoy hablando como mi madre. Lo único que sé es que han matado a esos hombres y algo me dice que también podrían matarme a mí. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso. Sam corre peligro y tengo que ayudarla. Cuenta conmigo..._

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo del día de hoy. Ustedes ya saben que hacer. No olviden suscribirse, y agregar un comentario, critica, o comentario largo. Bueno yo me despido, espero tengan una bonita tarde, noche o día. **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **_

_**Chao!**_


	24. Por el río

_**Hola otra vez! Siento no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo. Pero aquí estoy otra vez. Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo del día de hoy. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 24: Por el Río**_

Sarah salió de la cueva y encendió su radio.

"Kurt, ¿me recibes?" Ella preguntó.

"Voy hacia el palacio...Los demás están prisioneros ahí también." Kurt respondió.

"Me reuniré contigo y vamos juntos al palacio." Sarah dijo antes de colgar su radio.

La pelirroja caminó por varios minutos antes de que su radio se encendiera nuevamente:

"Dios, ha faltado poco. ¿Estás ahí?" Sam preguntó por el altavoz.

"Estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien?" Sarah devolvió la pregunta preocupada.

"¿Qué quieren de mí, Sarah? ¿Un ritual de fuego? ¡Esto es cosa de locos!" Ella exclamó.

Sarah miró el palacio por el horizonte y respondió: "Escucha. Voy a ir por ti. ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!"

"Por favor, ayúdame, Sarah." Sam suplicó. "Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo, Sam..."

"¡Hey! ¡Ha tomado una radio!" Un voz masculina gritó.

"¡OH, NO!" Sam gritó.

"¡Sam! ¡SAM! ¡Déjenla en paz, cabrones, déjenla en paz!" Sarah gritó con ira. Su radio se apagó de inmediato. La angustia y el enojo la empezaban a manipular. Ella corrió hasta toparse con un río próximo a una cascada.

"No puedo rodear lo. Tengo que cruzar. Demonios...no se nadar...Tengo que hacerlo." Sarah se dijo a sí misma con voz decidida.

Ella se metió al agua, la corriente la arrastró pero ella se sujetó de un poste de madera. "Ok...puedes hacerlo..." Se repitió una vez más. Ella se aferró a otro poste cercano.

Este se venció, haciéndole caer por la cascada. Sarah salió a flote, siendo arrastrada por la corriente de agua.

"Oh, no." Ella maldijo cuando vio un vacío terminando el río. Ella se arrastró desviándose un poco, cayendo en la cabina de un avión, hasta chocar con el vidrio del parabrisas. Sarah se quedó quieta, viendo como el vidrio se cuarteaba poco a poco.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y vio una mochila-paracaídas y la tomó lo más rápido que pudo antes de ponerla sobre su espalda. El vidrio se rompió.

Sarah abrió el paracaídas y tomó las cintas, guiándose por el aire, evitando caer al suelo. Una de las cintas se rompió, haciendo que ella perdiera el control y chocase con un árbol. El paracaídas se soltó completamente, haciendo que ella cayera y se golpeara el vientre con una rama y caer al suelo.

Ella se tocó el vientre adolorida. "Estoy casi segura de que jamás podré tener hijos." Ella dijo recuperando el aire.

Sarah miró su mano ensangrentada y se levantó del suelo con gran esfuerzo. Subió la mirada y vio no tan lejos el palacio donde Sam estaba presa. Su vista se dirigió a su lado derecho y vio a unos 15 metros de distancia un helicóptero viejo.

"Por favor, tiene que haber suministros ahí.." Ella pidió antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el helicóptero.

"¿Creen qué esa chica sea la elegida?" Una voz masculina preguntó. "No lo sabemos, pero así esperamos, llevamos años atrapados en esta isla..." Otra voz masculina respondió.

"¿Y qué hay de la otra chica?" Otra voz preguntó. "¿La pelirroja? Puede que también sea ella, pero es muy problemática. Mathias encargó que sí la encontrábamos la lleváramos con él."

"Esta zona está limpia, sigamos buscando." Las voces se desvanecieron a la distancia.

"Oh, Dios. No puedo creer esto." Sarah se quejó.

Ella abrió la puerta del helicóptero y vio el botiquín. Busco analgésicos, pero el bote estaba vacío. "Mierda." Ella maldijo.

Sarah buscó por todo el helicóptero con desesperación. Ella encontró el cadáver del piloto.

"Lo siento.." Ella se disculpó antes de buscar entre la ropa del cuerpo. Había un mechero.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y sacó una flecha. Encendió el mechero y calentó la punta de la flecha a su punto máximo. Ella se levantó la blusa, dejando ver una horrible herida abierta.

Sarah enterró la punta de la flecha en su herida y soltó un gran grito de agonía y dolor. Ella chilló y sacó la flecha.

Miró las flechas, el arco, y el mechero. Sarah tomó el arco y con un pedazo de tela unió el mechero al arco. Podía lanzar ahora flechas quemantes...

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado, nunca olviden suscribirse. Por favor, pongan un comentario, una critica o un comentario largo. **_

_**Por cierto: Si ustedes no están registrados y no pueden comentar como usuarios, comente de igual forma como nombre de invitado. Solo pongan su comentario en la parte de abajo y pongan su nombre de invitado. Les juro que se los agradecería muchisimo. **_

_**Y bueno yo me despido esta vez. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo chao!**_


End file.
